I'm Not A Girl!
by b3yondimaginations
Summary: Draco wakes up to find himself changed into a girl. He sets out to find a cure. But with the Gryffindors around him, will he ever find what he wants? M/M, much groping.
1. That Fateful Morning

Disclaimer: I disclaim HP bks.

Warning: M/M, groping...lots of it.

* * *

**That Fateful Morning**

* * *

A tie dropping could be heard in the Slytherin boy's dorm. The scene looked as if everyone had been petrified by a Basilisk.

Then, there was movement. Eyes slowly fluttered open. They blinked sleepily. Then, they realize someone was standing beside the bed, staring at him.

"What is it Blaise?" The boy mumbled irritably and rubbed his eyes.

Blaise stood there gaping at him. His mouth moved, but nothing came out of it.

The boy looked around the room and lifted a brow. "Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Uhh… D..Draco?" Blaise looked as if he was unsure about something, a little afraid.

"What?" Draco snapped. He was getting annoyed by the weird stares he was receiving.

"Why are you… What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" Draco got up from bed and stood up, looking at Blaise. "What's going on now? Is something on my face? Did you do something while I was sleeping?" He touched his face, a little self-conscious.

"Do you feel weird? Don't you feel… different?"

Draco frowned, puzzled. "Why should I feel weird or different?

A few more blinks and stares. Finally, Theodore calmly brought a portable mirror in front of his face.

Blood drained from Draco's face. He touched his face. He smoothed his longer hair. He touched his chest. His eyes grew wider with multiple emotions flashing through. He touched his lower region where something should be there.

The Slytherin boys took one step backwards. Then another. And another. One… Two…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Theodore's mirror broke.

Birds in the Forbidden Forest flew into the sky in flocks.

Everyone in Hogwarts paused and lifted their heads.

The hairs on Mrs Norris stood up. Filch grumbled.

Fawkes ruffled his feathers and squawked as Dumbledore looked up from his desk, eyes twinkling.

"Did someone pull out a Mandrake at the corridors?" Neville asked in the Gryffindor common room.

Hagrid, sitting in the hut with his hot chocolate on the table, looked up. "Thought I heard something."

After the screaming had stopped for awhile, everyone went back to their activities.

Draco stood in the room, looking distraught.

"Well.. You still look good. Prettier even." Blaise bit his lip, trying not to smile but failed.

"Yeh, Draco." Goyle nodded.

"Still look good." Crabbe agreed.

"I would shag you." Blaise said after there was no response.

"Shut up Blaise! Oh Salazar, I'm a.. a girl! A freaking girl!" Draco's eyes looked so horrified and traumatized that the boys almost pitied him.

The door of the boy's dorm slammed opened.

"What the hell was that horrible…" Pansy stopped as her eyes focused on the pretty, slender girl with long, silky hair reaching her chest. "Is that…"

"Meet Draco. Female version." Theodore piped up calmly.

Pansy stared. She bit her lip. She pursed them. The side of her lips turned up. They trembled. A snort came out. Then, she was laughing out loud with much mirth. Blaise couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing too, hugging his stomach and stomping his foot. Goyle and Crabbe chuckled. Theodore smiled.

Draco gawked. A vein popped out of his temple. "Cease this laughter at once! Stop it! This isn't funny! It's a disaster!"

"Oh Draco!" Pansy smiled endearingly at him when they finally stopped laughing.

"If my father finds out what I've become, I'll die! Mourir! Intereo! Fenecer! I'll be killed and disowned!" He paced around, about to panic.

"Chill, Draco. He wouldn't know. We promise we wouldn't tell." Pansy said. Draco looked at them. The rest nodded. "At least you look like a really hot girl." Pansy tried to comfort him.

"Yeh. And your voice is not high. Just slightly higher than a guy's." Crabbe pointed out.

"And husky too." Goyle said.

"And like what I said earlier, I would shag you if you want." Blaise grinned.

Theodore stepped in front of Draco and brought his hand up placidly, touching a boob. He blinked. "D cup."

Silence.

Then, Pansy beamed and stood behind Draco. Without warning, her hands went around and grabbed his newly developed boobs and squeezed them continuously, shocking the boys.

"That's not fair! It's bigger than mine!" She whined and made a face.

Draco's face went red and he struggled, flailing his arms. "Stop it Pansy! Gaaahh! That feels so weird!"

Pansy released him and stared at his boobs in envy. "I love your boobs."

Draco pouted. He poked at them curiously. "It's bouncy." He cupped them and lightly bounced them and frowned. "And they're heavy."

The Slytherin stared in surprise at the boy poking and molesting his boobs as if it was normal and without being self-conscious.

Blaise snickered and he stepped forward. He reached and happily squeezed one of them several times. "Yup. It's real." He grinned. "You really are a girl."

Pansy slapped his hand away. "Stop molesting him. Only girls can do that."

"It doesn't matter does it?" Draco groaned, trying not to pull his hair apart. "I don't understand what's happening! It's a nightmare!"

"This is so exciting!" Pansy squealed. "Can you think of all the possibilities? We can do girl things together! You've to shop for clothes, go for dates…"

"Hold it!" Draco raised a hand. "I may look like a girl, but I'm not acting like one. Nor do I feel like one. I'm still a guy at heart! And mind!"

"And you'll be sleeping in the girls' room."

"What!" Draco yelled. The guys groaned.

"Aww man! And I thought we can have a girl with us!" Blaise side-punched the air in disappointment.

"You can't expect to stay here as a girl, Dray." Pansy folded her arms.

"How did you become a girl? What did you eat? Maybe someone jinxed you." Theodore asked.

"I don't know!" Draco furrowed his brows, thinking back on what happened yesterday.

Images rushed through his mind, picking out different events. Ate normal breakfast, Potions, laughed at Neville turning blue, taunted the Trio, hexed the Weasel, normal lunch, got tripped by the Weasley twins, hexed Creevy, twisted his arm, persuaded to stand near Thestrals by Luna, ate her muffin, got tripped by the twins again, casted a sticky spell in their clothes and shoes, stole Potter's quill…

Draco looked up with widened eyes. _No way. Don't tell me_… He gritted his teeth. He was tricked!

"Found the answer?" Pansy asked.

"Suspect it. I'm gona hunt her down." He glowered, heading for the door.

"Wait." Pansy lifted a wand. In an instant, the long-sleeved shirt and trousers that Draco was wearing became snugger against him. Something wrapped around his chest.

"Looks nicer as a girl and you need a bra." She simply explained.

Then, he stormed out of the room in search for the one responsible for his demise, Pansy and the Slytherin guys followed him. Just to watch the drama that was to be unfolded.

Pansy smirked. It was going to be one interesting year.


	2. Meeting the Gryffindors

**Enduring the Gryffindors**

* * *

"I'm gona kill Malfoy when I see him!" Fred growled.

"Count me in bro. Let's hang him upside down from the ceiling-" George nodded.

"Hex his hair pink-"

"Stuff slugs in his pants-"

"Throw a stink bomb at him-"

"Cast a tickling spell-"

"And pour Hippogriff dung over him."

"Woah! What's got your knickers in a twist?" Harry asked, surprised by their fiery attitude as they walked down the corridor.

"That git hexed our clothes-" George started.

"And shoes-"

"Shoes!"

"Which stuck to us the whole day!"

"We had a hard time un-sticking them." They said simultaneously.

"I thought he was only interested in making the three of us go crazy, not you two." Harry said, gesturing to himself, Ron and Hermione.

"You must have done something for him to retaliate." Hermione pointed out.

"We didn't do anything!" They said immediately.

"We only tripped him-"

"9 times-" George held out his fingers.

"He skipped several steps at the stairs-"

"And twisted his ankle-"

"He also landed flat on his face-"

"At the Quidditch fields,"

"Choked on Rainbow flavoured Chocolate Balls,"

"Dropped his books on Mrs Norris-"

"And got scratched and bled-"

"Landed on a black-coloured potion-"

"Face first."

"He just got into accidents-"

"All by himself!"

"We didn't do anything!" They said, looking at them with big innocent eyes.

Ron guffawed loudly, attracting a few people walking by. Harry laughed.

"Boys!" Hermione snickered.

"Why didn't you tell us! We would have wanted to see how Malfoy looked!" Ron whined a little, grinning. "I mean, his face was black?!"

"Did you take photos?" Harry asked.

"Oh man Gred!" Fred's eyes widened in horror.

"No way Forge!" George looked back at him with a mirrored expression.

"We wasted so many chances without taking photos!" They groaned

"Well, you can always make sure he's somewhere hazardous, trip him again and remember your camera." Hermione smiled.

"Aww Hermione…" Fred gushed.

"That's so sweet!"

"Welcome to the prankster group!" They both shook hers and Harry's hands.

"You can be our reminder-" George grinned

"And suggest more ideas!"

Just then, Fred saw who they were finding. "He's here, Gred. Let's go."

The twins together with the Trio ran towards the Slytherin group who was walking away from them. The Slytherins were walking a little behind Draco who was walking faster than them. The twins ran passed the group towards Draco.

"Malfoy!" Fred called out as he hands caught the boy's cloak and pulled.

Draco stumbled slightly back, caught by surprise. He turned back to face his attacker.

Fred stared at him, stunned. George gaped. The blond haired person had long hair that was hidden by her cloak from behind, her eyes shone brightly and were wide in surprise. She scowled at them.

"Oh." Fred blinked.

"What do you want, Weasleys?" Draco sneered.

"You… Malfoy?" George stared.

Draco tried not to blush. "What?"

"You… seriously?" Fred gawked.

Draco tapped his foot in annoyance. "I've no time for your staring. I've more important things to do." He made to turn around but Fred was still holding onto his cloak and now had a hand on his shoulder.

A smirk slowly crept up Fred's face. "Little Malfoy decided to become a girl?"

"Gender bending? Finally decided to change your preference?" George taunted.

"It isn't by choice!" Draco sneered.

"What do you want, you red-haired cretins?" Pansy frowned.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as the Trio made it to the group. The three Gryffindors stood there, mouth hanging when they saw Draco.

Then, they burst out laughing. "What happened to you Malfoy?" Harry asked, sniggering.

"None of your business!" Draco sneered, folding his arms.

"He ate something. Got changed into a female." Theodore said.

"Theo, shut it!" Draco glared at him.

"So you're going for boys now?" Fred smirked.

"I am NOT a girl!" Draco yelled.

"Well you certainly look like it. Do you even have what boys have?" George looked down at Draco's pants.

Draco blushed. "Shut up! It's only temporary!"

"We should take a memorable picture of this event." Hermione stated.

"Oh yes, Hermione!" George agreed.

"Where's Collin Creevy when we need him!" Fred pouted.

A camera light flashed. Creevy stepped out, beaming. "I was hiding and waiting to get a good shot." He admitted.

"Good ol' pal, send us the pictures." George rested his arm around Creevy.

"We'll sell them around the school." Fred winked.

"Don't you dare…" Draco growled at Creevy, stepping towards him.

"Uh uh." Fred grabbed his arm. "We can't allow you to disrupt our profit making."

"Hold on!" Ron yelled. They turned and look at him. He narrowed his eyes at Draco. "You look terribly disturbing as a girl. How do we know if what you are is real and you're not cross dressing or that it's not actually a Death Eater ploy to mess our minds?"

Draco lifted a brow at him. "Why would I want to become a girl? Being a guy is so much easier."

"That's why it's a ploy! It's to distract us while your other minions do the dirty job as spies and set up traps for us to fall into!"

"Right. While I sacrifice my dignity and flirt with everyone as a girl, my friends will plot your misery. Very clever Weasel. That makes much sense. You found out our plan." Draco looked at him, deadpanned.

Ron glared at him. His eyes glanced down at the part where his chest was protruding.

He lifted his arm straight as his hand touched the right part of the chest.

Silence and wide eyes consumed the area.

Draco stared at him calmly while Ron stared back.

The moment was broken when Ron turned around abruptly, taking a few steps forward and covered his face with both hands, trembling. "Oh Godriiiiiic! It's reaallll! And it's soffffttt… And I… I _touched _ it… I actually touched it! Oh Merlin, nooooo…"

"Is he cracked up in the mind?" Blaise asked, skeptical of his sanity.

"Wasn't that just an excuse to touch Draco's boobs?" Pansy frowned.

"Oh yeh. Ronniekins is right!" Fred grinned.

"It's real alright." George nodded with a similar grin.

"Very real."

"And soft."

"Nicely so."

Draco clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. His fists continued tightening. His eyes shot open. "Unhand me at once!" He yelled.

"Why?" George who was standing at one side of Draco, asked with questioning eyes. His hands continued squeezing Draco's covered boob and cupping it, bouncing them.

"It feels comfortable." Fred added. Standing on the other side of Draco, his hand was also doing the same for the other boob, feeling its softness.

"But I don't!" Draco grabbed their wrists and pulled them away from him and stepped away from them, his face flushing. "It's disturbing and perverted! And I hate it!"

"Too bad Malfoy. We're gona have so much fun with you." Fred cackled, rubbing his hands together.

"Treat it as payback for the sticking spell." George mirrored his twin's actions.

A flash of fear went passed Draco but he composed himself. "I'll definitely fight against you lot! You'll regret it!"

The twins sniggered. "If you can, Malfoy."

Draco blinked quickly, trying not to feel intimidated. Then, a face at the end of the corridor took his attention. He narrowed his eyes. _That girl_…

"As much as I'd like to piss you lot off, I must be going!" With that, he raced towards his target.

The Slytherins sighed and walked after him.

"Well that was fun." Fred and George beamed in glee.

"Ok…" Harry tried to process everything that had happened.

Ron still stood there, staring morosely at his hands, muttering to himself. "Oh my virgin hands! I'm going to be cursed! Malfoy's boobs! Oh gosh... I can't believe.. I don't wana die…."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on Ron, let's go for class." She managed to drag the traumatized, gibbering boy along with the rest of the group as they dispersed.


	3. It's Only the First Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP books or any of the characters. I just use and play around with them.

**A/N:** Thank you all for reading and for those who follow/review/fav it so early into the story!

This story wasn't planned and I did the first 2 chapts in a day on impulse, but now I've gotten the gist of the storyline. I'm also working on a few new stories (helps in inspiration), so it may take some time to post more chapts.

* * *

**It's Only the First Day**

* * *

Draco chased after the girl as fast as his slender legs could carry him. At least he still had his strength.

"Stop right there, Loony!" He shouted as he ran, trying to ignore the extra burdensome weight in front of him and the hair that made him feel warmer.

Said girl turned to look at him as he reached her, anger crossing his face. The Slytherins followed behind him.

"How may I help you?" She asked, smiling.

"Class starts in 6 minutes." Theodore piped up with a nonchalant face.

"How? How?! I don't know what you put in that muffin, but change me back right now!" He screeched.

Luna Lovegood looked a little confused at first, then recognition struck her face. "Oh. Oh dear, Malfoy. What happened?" She asked in an airy and concerned tone.

"What happened? You gave me the muffin! That bloody thing changed me into this!" Draco ran his hands down, gesturing at his obviously female form.

"Hmm…" She tapped her chin, pondering. She then pointed her index finger up in a moment of clarity. "Oh I remember. That muffin had magical properties in it to increase magic. You took and ate it before I could tell you it was for the Heliopaths. I thought it wouldn't have any adverse effects so I didn't say anything. I never thought you would turn out like this. But it tasted good, didn't it? The normal ones I baked were delicious." She answered liltingly.

"5 more minutes."

He dragged his hands down his face in exasperation. "That doesn't matter. Tell me how to change back."

"Oh. I don't know. I never tested it on humans before. Maybe it will eventually go away." Luna replied.

"What!" Draco looked stricken. "You mean… I may never change back?" His voice went up a notch at the end as he looked at her like a lost, sorrowful, female puppy.

"I'm sure you will change back. But I don't know when." Luna answered.

"Is there anything that can speed up the process of changing back? Like a spell or a potion?" He looked at her with big, shiny, hopeful eyes.

"Well… I will research on it and hopefully I can find something."

Draco inhaled deeply, then sighed. "You better, Luna. I can't stay like this forever." The idea of staying as a female and facing his father's wrath terrified him.

"You are very attractive as a girl, Malfoy." Luna smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure even the Merpeople would admire you and the Nargles would like you." She nodded at him, then turned to leave.

Draco pouted, and folded his arms like a petulant child. "But I want to be a guy! I _am _a guy!"

"Don't be such a girl, Draco." Pansy chided. "You're too caught up in the negative aspects of what you've become to enjoy the opportunity that you've been given!"

"Wow. Pansy said something slightly smarter than I've ever heard her before." Blaise teased, earning him a hard poke to his ribs and a groan.

"What opportunity? It's a curse!" Draco complained.

"What's wrong with being a girl?" Pansy asked, offended, hand resting on her hips.

"Hey, where's Theo?" Blaise asked, looking around for that boy. The other two scanned the area but the boy was out of sight.

"We've 3 minutes til class!" Pansy said anxiously after checking the time.

"I'm not going to class like this!" Draco said with a frown.

"There's nothing wrong with you! Come on Draco!" Pansy pulled his arm hard but he shrugged it off.

"I will stun you and carry you there if you resist." Blaise warned him.

"Give me one reason why I should go." Draco crossed his arms across his chest, leaning on one leg.

"It's potions!" Pansy exclaimed.

Draco's eyes snapped to her quickly. "Damn, Pansy! And that Theodore! Why didn't he tell us?" The group raced through the despairingly long corridors and up the stairs, huffing and puffing as they reached the classroom, just in time when Snape was about to enter the classroom.

"Morning, Professor!" They greeted, scrambling in. Snape just raised an eyebrow at them and his gaze lingered on Draco longer. Something which looked suspiciously like amusement flashed passed his eyes but in an instant, it was gone.

The class was abnormally silent as Draco took his seat after shooting a glare at that traitor who sat there innocently, not looking at him. The silence lingered and he felt as if something would jump out at him at any time. He could feel eyes staring at him like he was an exotic species of some sort. Unable to stand the tension, he finally hissed out. "What are you staring at?"

Everyone started murmuring and sniggering. "Hey Malfoy, finally saw the light?" The whole class burst out in laughter.

"Shut up Finnigan!" Draco clenched his jaws and was about to bite back, when Snape interrupted.

"5 points from Gryffindor for disrupting class." The potions professor declared and finally, everyone settled down and lessons started.

Throughout class, Draco could see students glancing at him or just staring when they thought he didn't notice them. It annoyed him to no end and he started wondering how he could survive the whole day. Or the whole term. He was glad he had missed breakfast and he shook his head, trying not to imagine how it would be like the next time he entered the Great Hall. He noticed that the Weasel seemed to have a black aura surrounding him, muttering to himself occasionally with a few whimpers and did not once glance at him. He felt slightly smug.

Unfortunately, as usual, he was presently paired up with goody-ol' Potter.

"Loving your new sex?" Potter asked, grinning as he chopped up the ingredients.

"Totally, Potter. Never been better." He replied sarcastically.

"Hm.. Always knew you were a transsexual." And Potter dared to chuckle!

"I am not! If your puny memory has failed you, which is naturally expected, I was unwillingly changed!" He snarled, feeling highly irritated at that insolent boy.

Potter didn't reply. He simply continued grinning throughout the lesson and Draco had to remind himself that he did _not_ want detention for splashing the whole cauldron of boiling potion at that scar-head. He imagined Potter drenched, full of boils and scars covered from head to toe and that satisfied him a little. At least the pain-in-the-ass would have more scars to complement the one on his forehead. His lips twisted up slightly.

After the agonizing class, Snape held him back while his Slytherin friends went off to their next class. But not before Potter said "Take this chance to embrace your inner girlishness. It's the real you." And he left before Draco could hex him.

"Draco." His Potions Professor had a disapproving look as he stared into his eyes. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I think I ate something that changed me." He sulked.

"Go to Dumbledore's office after classes. We need to talk about your situation." He droned and the black-clothed Professor strode swiftly away, cloak fluttering gracefully behind him.

Lessons were excruciating. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, even Slytherins were all snickering at him and to his disgust, there were guys who leered at him. Don't they remember he was a guy? No, he _is_ a guy no matter how he looked like! It was frustrating and he gave them the coldest sneer he could manage.

At long last, he found himself in Dumbledore's office, sitting awkwardly on a soft chair while the Headmaster smiled at him. Professor McGonagall and Snape were also standing there, both staring at him with a close-off expression. It unnerved him a little.

"Mister Malfoy, I see you have a big problem." Dumbledore said calmly.

_No, duh!_ Draco refrained from rolling his eyes.

"How did you change into a lady?" The headmaster asked, looking intrigued.

"I woke up and found myself changed this morning. I suspect it's from a muffin that Luna made. She said it was meant for Helioths or something." He said in disgust.

"Ah, the Heliopaths." Dumbledore nodded his head slightly in understanding.

"What was inside?" Snape asked.

"Something that enhances magic. She's researching the antidote for me."

"What else do you think could have affected you?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"What else did you eat or have contact with yesterday? Any potions that you consumed?" Snape asked.

Draco furrowed his brows as he tried to recall. "I made a Girding potion and took two vials. I sampled the beautification potion we made in class. And I had an accident with some black potion which I consumed a little."

"What potion was that?" Snape asked, frowning.

"I don't know. That Thomas guy was holding a bowl of it." Draco said, feeling irritated at the questions and the incident that happened.

"And you had to drink it?" Snape said in a mocking voice which annoyed Draco even more.

"It was those stupid twins! They tripped me!" Draco snapped.

"Mind your words and tone, Mister Malfoy." Professor McGonagall chided.

"Points should be taken from Gryffindor for hurting a student several times!"

Snape ignored his words and continued. "Recall what you came into contact with yesterday, boy. Something must have reacted with your magic and caused you to change."

"Do not worry. We will come up with a solution. Inform us if you find anything new. Now, would you like us to inform your parents or…" Dumbledore started.

"No! Don't tell them!" He responded immediately. "No point in telling them anyway." He tried to add calmly to cover his reaction.

"Ok. Until we can find a cure for it, you must abide by the school rules. Firstly, you will have to wear the female uniform." Dumbledore said.

"What?!" He hollered, shaking his head. "You must be kidding!"

"Your circumstances are unfortunate, Miss.. Mister Malfoy", he amended when Draco glared, "but the rules have to be followed or it would be unfair to the rest of the students." Dumbledore continued.

"I am not going to wear a flipping skirt! I am a guy!" He exclaimed, angry at the ridiculous notion and school rules.

"Mister Malfoy, please mind your volume." McGonagall warned him.

Severus stepped in calmly. "You have temporarily changed into a female, no matter how you try to deny it. It is only provisional, so bear with it."

"Yes. And you only have to wear your uniform during lessons, meals in the Great Hall, Study Hall or Library, as you already know." Dumbledore smiled warmly.

"You can transfigure your pants into skirts." MacGonnagall added.

Draco quickly pondered over possible problems that may occur. "How are you going to stop everyone from telling people outside of Hogwarts?"

"Do not worry. I will inform everyone not to and there will be a spell that will be casted over the whole school which will not allow anyone to mention it to those outside of Hogwarts. Your secret will be saved from outside ears." Dumbledore assured him.

Draco sighed and pinched the corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger in vexation, trying not to let the situation get to him.

"Secondly, we have specially prepared an individual room for you. It is situated just beside the Slytherin common room for convenience, since you are after all, part of that house." Dumbledore continued.

Surprisingly, the idea of staying with Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin girls didn't appeal as much as when he was a... than previously. The girls would probably talk about make-up, the latest fashion and all that boring jazz. He could always find out their love interests, so that wasn't a loss. He then pictured his female self kissing the girls and shuddered. Nope, not appealing at all. He was a little glad he could have the privacy of his own room.

Draco glanced at Dumbledore whose glasses glinted from the light, as if mocking him. He just knew that Dumbledore had to be secretly enjoying his circumstance. That sly, beady old man.

"For the time being, do not ingest any potions or suspicious substances. Do not go near any magical objects and try not to involve yourself in any… intimate relationships of both sexes." Snape drawled. "We are still unsure what might affect your body."

Scowling, Draco dismissed himself from the room. He did like Professor Snape, but there were times where he could be so snarky that it gets to him. He headed for the boys' dormitory to pack his things, moved everything to his new room and decided to take a bath.

Stripping off his clothes, he stood by the long mirror near his bedside and started scrutinizing himself for the first time since he changed. So that was how he would look like if he was born a girl. He was slightly shorter but still tall for a girl. His shoulders were narrower and his nose was smaller but still pointed. His face shape was less angular, giving him a daintier look. He looked like a girl, but he could still recognize himself as the previous male Draco. Others could certainly recognize him as well if they looked longer. Or maybe thought that he had a sister.

The female-voiced mirror whistled appreciatively, surprising him a little. "Looking good aren't you."

He blushed. His soft, long hair reached halfway down his chest assets. He had side partings and as he sieved his fringe between his fingers, he noticed that the length was ranged from his eyebrows and slanted down to his chin. He tried using a hair-cutting charm on his hair but to his frustration, they just grew back.

His arms and legs were leaner but had retained some of his strength and toned build. His stomach was flat and defined and his boobs… they were big and of equal proportion. But he wasn't that keen of them. Was he that nourished? How did his flat chest manage to change into something this much? They were, after all, just fats that were useless until pregnancy. They were also very inconvenient. What was with wearing that extra underwear around the chest? It was constricting and uncomfortable and he always felt like pulling them right off.

He felt his waist. Huh. Curvy. Not bad. He smirked. He looked further down, then quickly looked up again. He gulped, cheeks reddening.

_This isn't porn is it?_ He thought.

It was his own body. It was still him. Everything he had was his. So it was normal to look at it. He looked towards the bathroom. And it's normal to touch it. Yes. It's natural.

He crept his way into the bathroom and switched on the shower. Warm water patted onto his back as he washed his long hair. It felt annoyingly heavy and was harder to wash his scalp. Washing his body didn't feel as weird or repulsive as he thought. It felt normal, really. Until he had to wash In-between his legs. He squeezed a large amount of soap into his hand which started trailing slowly down. He swallowed and closed his eyes.

_This is my body, it's not gross. This is my body, it's natural. My body, my body, my.. hey…this feels ok… Water's on, yes washing everything away. Yes water is clean. My body is clean. My hand is clean. There! It only took a second! _

He walked out of the shower triumphantly, proud of himself. It was, after all, his body! And it felt normal! It wasn't any trouble at all!

He transfigured his clothes and stood in front of the mirror, fully clothed with a transfigured uniform, knee length socks and shoes on. He looked at himself admiringly. Not bad. He didn't look too bad at all. Despite the horror of the opposite sex, if he had to step over the line, at the very least, he had to look decent enough.

In a very slightly better mood, fresh and clean, Draco walked out of his room to find his friends, beginning another battle of the day.

* * *

~FRECOFRECOFRECO~

Meanwhile, the twins were walking along the corridors after trying their new product.

"Hey Angelina." Fred smiled and patted her head gently.

"She looks really good doesn't she?" George grinned.

Lee Jordan shook his head as he picked an Every Flavor Bean from a bag he was holding and chewed on it. "Hm corn. She's sooo gona kill you guys."

"What ever do you mean?" Fred gasped.

"We made her cuter." George said.

"Yeh yeh. If you mean her becoming an owl and immobilized because she tried to attack you, then yup, you two are gona be dead soon."

"Wellll~… We didn't give her the Cauldron Cake."

"She just took it from her paper bag." George explained.

"I didn't switch her bag at all!" Fred said innocently.

Lee chuckled.

"Her beak was sharp."

"We had no choice but to body-bind her."

"And Lee, you're responsible too." George pointed out.

"You helped us with the Cauldron Owl invention."

"No no no no! Don't push the blame to me!" Lee waved his hands in horror. "I wasn't the one who wanted Angelina as the experiment! And look! Her eyes are moving! She can hear everything we're saying! I'm not in it!" He insisted in a squeaky voice.

Suddenly, the owl opened its mouth and let out a tremendously long and loud guttural sound with a gush of air bursting out. Fred, who was holding the owl, was glad it wasn't facing him as it would have messed up his hair. Or rendered him unconscious.

"Says the one who implemented the burping idea." George mumbled as the three scrunched up their noses. "That stinks. At least now we know that worked."

"Yeh. Well, it's a Cauldron Owl after all. Like the bubbles in a cauldron." Lee explained. "Or maybe we should name this the Burping Owl."

"Why, Angie, you've to be proud for being our first volunteer for the testing of the Burping Cauldron Owl." Fred grinned, ruffling her furry head, messing it up.

"Technically, she's didn't volunteer." Lee popped another bean into his mouth.

"Cool. You should make the top look spikier. Spunkiest owl ever." George pinched a little of her owl hair up.

"Anyway, shouldn't she be changing back to normal soon?" Lee asked.

Fred looked at his watch. "Hmm yup. Right in 10 seconds." He then promptly placed the frozen owl on the ground next to the wall.

"Shall we run?" George looked at him.

"Yes, let's." He nodded and they ran away, turning corners, out of the owl's sight and into open air. "Where's Lee?"

"He shot right off at 10 seconds."

"That coward… Angie's not that scary." Fred lifted a brow.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEYYYYYY! DIEEEEEEE!" The deafening sound boomed down the corridors, startling a few students.

They flinched. "Ok… maybe only sometimes."

"She should meet mum." George suggested lightly.

Fred gave him the 'are you crazy' look.

"Maybe not." George nodded in agreement. They needed to protect their ears, not make them grow deaf.

They cheered, high-fiving each other, glad that their product was a success. Then, George paused and pointed to something. "Hey, there's Malfoy."

Fred's gaze travelled to where George was pointing. Standing on the training grounds were Malfoy and what looked to be the Slytherin's Chaser. They crept nearer to them, hiding behind a pillar and hoping to pick out any Quidditch secrets.

"Wow Draco, is that really you? You look… different." The Chaser stared at him in amazement and shock. Fred rolled his eyes. Surprise, surprise, right in front of his face. No, Malfoy always had long hair and always wore a skirt. Not much difference.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and Fred raised a brow as a light pink hue crossed the blond's cheeks. "Glad you have eyes, Adrian."

"So the rumours are true. If I hadn't known better, I'd thought you like cross-dressing." Adrian smirked.

"Shut up. I've had enough of people laughing at me and they won't be stopping anytime soon." He made a face.

"Don't worry. They'll get over it, or you'll be used to it. What happened anyway?"

"Some stupid catastrophe with a muffin and some unknown things. I'm still figuring it out." Draco hid his hands in his pockets.

"Well… at least you look good now. Cute uniform."

The pink hue grew darker. "I always look good." He replied, mockingly offended.

Adrian chuckled and bit his lip as he took in the sight of Draco, something unexplainable in his gaze. Fred found that scene rather amusing. It was something to take note of.

Draco swallowed, eyes diverting back and forth and finally stayed on Adrian's face. "So… The bag that I passed to you. The feathers. What were they for?"

Coming out from his musings, the boy smiled. "It was…"

"Draco! There you are!" Pansy's voice interrupted them, Blaise behind her.

The two guys turned to the source of the voice. Adrian then gave him a surreptitious smile and walked off.

"Looking good, Drake." Blaise smirked, eyes glancing up and down.

Pansy took out her wand and to Draco's surprise, cast a spell and he found his skirt riding up from his knees to his thighs. Fred took a look at Malfoy's legs. He had to admit they were rather fair, lean and nicely muscled.

"Pansy! What the freak do you think you're doing?" He took out his wand and was about to wave it when the girl cut in.

"If you change anything that I've done for you, I'll make sure I'll hex you so that everything you're wearing will shrink and become so tight, you won't be able to breathe!" She quickly uttered threateningly.

"I will hex you back and make your nose larger than it already is and it will last at least a month." He hissed back.

"I'll tell Pucey all your quirks and…" She leaned over to his ears and said something so quietly that the twins couldn't hear it. But to their amusement, Malfoy's face fell and paled slightly.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Wana try that out?" She smirked, tapping her wand casually on her arm.

"Listen to her Drake." Blaise voiced out. "You look better than good now."

Draco sighed.

George glanced at Fred and as their eyes met, an understanding passed through them. They grinned.

Pansy looked at him almost sympathetically. "Draco, it's not that bad. Just take it as something exciting happening on a normal school day."

"It's because it's not happening to you." He frowned.

"You'll discover the perks of being on this side of the spectrum." She replied.

"And this is supposed to be fun." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's only because it's you that things are interesting, Drake." Blaise grinned.

George waved his wand. A random wind blew passed the Slytherins, lifting Draco's skirt up. It fluttered as he tried to push them down.

There were wolf whistles as a few boys walked passed them, eyeing Draco suggestively.

Snickering and seeing as Malfoy was about to point his wand to curse them, the twins jumped out from their hiding place.

"Malfoy! Fancy meeting you here!" They exclaimed.

The blond head was startled and turned his attention to them, wand pointing out. He sneered while the other two Slytherins became wary. "Weasleys. What do you want now?"

"What do we want Gred?" Fred eyed his twin.

"Hmmm.. Are you thinking what I'm thinking that we should do what we're thinking Forge?" A sparkle shot passed George's eyes.

"I'm thinking that you're thinking that I'm thinking what you're thinking that we should do what we're thinking." Fred nodded.

"Then let's do that." With that, the twins moved to stun them while they were still confused by what they had just heard.

George took hold of the wand while Fred lifted the immobilised blond girl-boy over his shoulders and ran away from the Slytherins. Malfoy was surprisingly light. Fred had always thought the git looked like he had heavy bones. Too much cockiness and rudeness for his body to carry. Maybe it was different once he became a girl. They stopped at a corner and released Draco from the spell. The blond girl-boy fumbled for his wand.

"Looking for this?" George twirled the wand around his fingers.

"Give it back! What do you want from me?"

"See, we have pictures taken of you. The times when you tripped on your face and when you're a girl." Fred started explaining, his lips turned up devilishly.

"What?! You lie!" Malfoy accused, but Fred could see a hint of fear and uncertainty in his eyes. It was pretty funny how the contempt on his face was pasted onto this female version. The feminine form stood there stiffly, as if ready for an attack and his legs stood apart like a guy's. Seems like Malfoy still acts like one. The pretty looking face was staring back at them with gritted teeth and shiny, fierce eyes. Not that Malfoy was pretty at all. It was a figure of speech really.

"What? Did you think we'd prank you and not take photos?" George said.

"And you know how Collin is always popping out of nowhere." Fred added.

"We got those photos from him."

Malfoy stood there, contemplating and unsure. Then, he looked at them suspiciously again. "Where's the proof then? I won't believe it until I see the photos."

Fred looked at George, feeling a little worried that their gig was up. Just a little. But George surprised them both when he pulled out three photos and showed it to them. Malfoy's eyes grew comically wide. One was the photo with him as a girl, looking agitated and slightly flush from embarrassment. Another photo had him chocking on something, his face a picture of discomfort with his mouth open, looking at if he was about to vomit. The last was their favourite black-face Malfoy.

He spluttered and tried to grab the photos, but George was faster as he pulled back and placed them back into his pocket. "Collin happened to get a shot, lucky him. So, let's strike a deal shall we?"

Malfoy furrowed his brows and bit his bottom lip, which Fred noticed was plumper. "You mean blackmail."

"You do what we say, anything we say. Or the photos will spread throughout the whole school. Hmm.. Maybe outside too if we're not careful." George said, fully enjoying the upper hand he had against the Malfoy brat.

"What? Act as your slave? No way!" The brat refused vehemently.

Fred shrugged. "Either that or everyone sees those photos. Wonder what your father would say about that."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to punch something. Fred wondered if he was as strong as he was before. "I have to find a cure for my… predicament. I don't have time to be at your beck and call."

"Don't worry. We'll find you when we want you to do something." George said.

"Hell, if I'm worried." Came the stiff reply tangled with anger.

"Let's get started. Firstly, do not taunt or start any fights with any Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Do not prank them."

"And you can prank me?" He sneered.

"If you make trouble for anyone, especially Harry, Hermione or Ron, we'll make sure the photos are pasted on every wall in Hogwarts." Fred warned.

Malfoy rubbed his temples, closing his eyes as he thought about it. "Bloody Gryffindors. As if what I'm dealing now is not enough." He muttered and looked up at them. "What else?"

"We'll tell you another time." George replied.

"But we'll certainly have loads of fun." Fred grinned as he rested his arm on Malfoy's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The highly irate boy shrugged off his arm hard and shot daggers at him. "Don't touch me. This is blackmail and I will definitely get back at you!"

George discretely waved his wand.

Draco felt something hit his legs and he started falling backwards, wondering for that split second whether he would crack his head on the floor, or whether his skirt would flip up to reveal his shorts as he hit the floor, embarrassing himself further. But before he could finish that thought, he felt his back hit something solid. An arm wrapped around his waist firmly while a hand grabbed his arm to steady him.

Once properly on his feet, he turned around to see his savior. "Theo! I thought you were in the library with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Finished researching for now. What are you doing with them?" Theodore asked, looking at the twins.

Draco scowled. "They kidnapped me."

"Just saying hi." George answered, shrugging.

Fred frowned as he saw how Nott had stepped out just in time to catch Malfoy. They didn't even see him coming! Pity George wasn't successful.

"They blackmailed me." Draco clarified.

"What is it?" Theodore asked, suspicious and curious.

"To do whatever they want me to do."

Fred blinked and looked at Draco. Was he… pouting? His brain tried to figure out why he felt faintly uncomfortable seeing that dainty face carrying that kind of look.

"And you agreed?" Theodore arched a brow.

"They threatened to spread photos of me!"

Theodore glanced at the twins who were watching them. "Then let them."

"Are you crazy? I'll be a laughing stock!"

"Everyone knows you're a girl."

"I'm not! Technically. Originally. The whole school will laugh at me forever! And father will kill me!"

Theodore sighed. "Whatever flies your broom, Draco. Let's go for dinner."

"Wait, that's all?" Draco looked up at him in surprise. "Aren't you going to say more? Ask them to stay away from me? Or ask me what they told me?"

"They won't stay away and you'll tell us everything during dinner time anyway. Come on." With that the two of them walked away from the twins after Draco snatched his wand back.

"See you later Malfoy!" George called out, which earned him a middle finger.

Fred's sight lingered on the arm wrapped around Malfoy and the hand which never left his waist since they caught him.

* * *

Later in the Gryffindor common room…

"Scourgify! Scourgify! Scourgify! Tergeo! Tergeo! Tergeo! Scourgify! Tergeo! Scourgi-"

"Ron. Stop it."

"What Hermioneee? Who knows whether it's contagious?!"

"The Slytherins have probably touched him more than you. So have Fred and George."

"Maybe they've got the disease too and it hasn't taken effect!"

"You're being paranoid, mate. You've cleaned your hands more than a hundred times!"

"Harry's right. They are probably devoid of any bacteria now. Won't be surprised if your hands start to reflect light."

*Frowns*  
*Rustling of paper*  
"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Can you cast a detection spell? Maybe the curse was transferred to me!"

"…." *Sigh*

"Pleeeaase?"

*Casts spell* "There's nothing."

"…"

*Flips a page*

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'll become a girl tomorrow?"

*Mumbles*

"Hm?"

*Rustles papers*

"I'm serious! Don't ignore me, I'm more important than your books!" *Pouts* "Harry?"

"Hermione said you're acting like one now." *Grins*

"What? So not true! I'm a man! I'm just careful. It's a precaution!"

"…"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

*Raises open palm out* "Can I.. Maybe.. Possibly.. You know… Do that to you instead? You know… Neutralize it." *Blushes*

*Confused*

"Wide eye*

*Glances up and down*

*Slowly widens eye and blushes*

*Wide eye*

*Waiting*

*Huffs*

*Wide eye*

"Nervous*

*Smacks him upside the head*

"Ow!"

"Idiot!" *Runs up to girls' dorm*

*Amused*

*Shrugs at Harry* "It was worth a try…"


	4. Finding out More

**22 Oct  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP characters.

**Warning: **If u still don't know, this is ultimately male/male, even though Drac's turned female. For awhile. A long while.

**A/N:** I had a hard time starting this chapt, but here it is. Thank you for waiting and reading this story! Every follow and favourite makes me want to write. I wasn't contented with the first 3 chapts, so thank you **DracoXloveXme1** for your review!

* * *

Fred was strolling about, observing things around him and racking his mind for new products for his shop when he heard someone yelling.

"Just tell me what that potion was!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

Fred turned a corner and who should he see but Malfoy looking peeved as usual at Dean. He still found it weird that Malfoy's physical appearance had changed. His voice certainly sounded different and he wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. There was just something about that slightly husky voice that made him feel strange in the chest.

"Unless it was something illegal." Malfoy narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Which does not concern you." Said Dean, looking at him in a relaxed way.

"It was probably partly what changed me into this!" He said, clenching his hands.

"Too bad it didn't change your personality." Dean replied calmly, looking a tad smug but annoyed.

"Malfoy." Fred walked towards them. "Looking for more trouble? Can't remember our deal? Or maybe you want us to threaten you harder."

Malfoy snapped his eyes at him and visibly sighed, looking even more irritated at Fred. "Obviously, you are inept to see that I'm trying to find the cause of this calamity, Weasley." He then turned his attention back to Dean, pondering the possible types of potions that were black. He frowned. "Polyjuice?" He asked, looking into Dean's eyes, trying to read him.

The tall boy shrugged. "Maybe."

"I'm not joking, Thomas." Draco clenched his teeth, only the presence of Fred preventing him from reaching for his wand. "I need to know what I consumed. What ingredients did you put in? It was unfinished."

"Aren't you good at Potions?" Dean scoffed. "You can taste what's in there."

"Being good at it doesn't mean I know everything that's in there, you imbecile!" Draco retorted, itching to hex the guy. "And you, like all idiotic Gryffindors are, could have added something else that's tasteless, or something stupid that can react negatively to the body."

"And why should I tell you, Malfoy? I don't care what happens to you."

A frown etched on Draco's face as he considered his options. Maybe he could do that. It was only going to be one time anyway. How hard could that be? "I'll do one thing for you and you'll tell me what's in that potion." He finally said.

Dean looked at him with raised brows, plainly surprised by Malfoy's sudden suggestion. He must be desperate. "One thing? Anything? Really?"

"Yes." Draco said with much reluctance, feeling as though he would regret it.

"Alright." Dean rubbed his chin with two fingers, eyes raised up in thought as he bit his lip. "Help me get a date with Ginny for Hogsmeade."

Yup. He regretted it already.

"Can't you ask her on the next weekend?" Draco asked grudgingly.

"Nope." Dean looked a little too satisfied, as though he already knew Malfoy wouldn't be able to fulfill the deal.

"Couldn't you have asked someone else? Like her brother over here?" He pointed at Fred.

"Nah. She wouldn't listen to her brothers and we've tried but failed. Said she had plans with Harry and the gang, so it's quite hard to convince her to go out with me on that day."

"Of course." Definitely regretted it. "Did you tell her you've got a surprise for her or something along those lines?" He asked, very reluctant to be talking to a Gryffindor, what's more helping one.

"Yeh. But she said I can surprise her anytime I want." Dean said, looking dissatisfied. "Told her it had to be on that day but she said for me to change it."

"Did you tell her you would do anything for her if she agreed?" Asked Draco in a less than enthusiastic mood, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Yeh but she didn't want anything from me."

"You're not so appealing to her are you?"

"Maybe she's just nice enough." Dean glared.

"Nice enough to reject someone and not care about their surprises. Only cares about Potter."

"And no one asked for your opinion."

"There is something called free speech in Wizarding London." Draco said snidely.

"Largely unfortunate. Should have told you to shut up for a month."

"You can still change the deal."

"No."

"Tch. Then shut up about it." They exchanged incensed staring of the eyes and Fred decided to step in.

"Alright Malfoy, off you go. Think up of how to persuade Ginny." He shooed Malfoy who had to sneer before he turned away and strode off. "Smart one, Dean. And don't worry about Ginny. I'm sure she'll accept your one date. I'll see you later!" Fred winked and waved before he followed in Malfoy's direction

. "So what's next?"

The girl-boy turned to look at Fred, irked that he was followed. "Getting away from you."

"Don't be so mean. Oh wait, you always are." Fred walked beside Malfoy, feeling rather curious about his physical transformation. "What else did you do to turn yourself into this?"

"None of your business Weasley. Whichever one you are. Stop following me."

"Name's Fred. The more gorgeous one." Fred beamed.

"Continue deluding yourself." Draco grumbled as the pest kept buzzing in his ears beside him.

"What can I say, it's my charm."

"I bet you failed that subject."

There was a slight pause as Fred looked at Draco, looking rather surprised. "Was that a joke, Malfoy?"

"I was being serious." Draco snubbed at him.

"It was! The world must be ending!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"But, really, what else are you looking for? I can help." Fred said casually.

"No." Malfoy refused instantly as if it was a reflex action and stared at him incredulously.

"That wasn't a request." If he could just find out the reason for Malfoy's gender change, he would be able to create a new product for the shop. He could probably make it work both ways too- female to male. A sparkling wonderment shone in Fred's eyes. The new era of pranks would finally arrive! Malfoy would also be the founder of it! History would be rewritten! The Malfoy name linked to their prank shop. Who could fathom? The Malfoy Industries for Changing Genders! - Although the name may need to be changed. Or better yet, remove Malfoy Industries and let the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes produce stacks of the product. Customers would flock to their shop and soon, money would run in and journalists and reporters would want an interview and photos would be taken of him and George and spread worldwide. They could expand their shop to other countries, make franchises so everyone would know their name. Credits would be given to Draco Malfoy… Or not.

"You'll make everything worse. What's your intention?" He was brought back to earth and noticed Malfoy narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Only something that benefits me, Malfoy." Even if he was going to do something bad to Malfoy, it wasn't as if he was going to say anything. "You should thank me. I usually dislike having you as a conversation partner, much less help you in anything."

Before Malfoy could tell him to kiss his own arse and sod off, another blond head called out to him. "Draco? Fred." She nodded at him.

"Wow you got me right." Fred said, rather impressed.

"Just a lucky guess." She smiled at him.

"Loony. What is it? Have you found out a cure?" Draco asked impatiently.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. All I know is that a strengthening potion and invigoration draught was added into the muffin which helps enhance magic for the Heliopaths. Any person who consumes it will have increased magic for a certain period of time. The side effects are that they would not be able to control their magic, but it doesn't seem to change one's gender. Perhaps the muffin is not the cause?" She said in genuine concern.

"You ate a magical muffin meant for a creature?" Mused Fred.

"An accident!" Draco exclaimed, at the same time that Luna said "he took it from me." He shot a look of betrayal at her.

"Hah! Not surprising. Bet you thought it would give you more power or something."

"I was hungry."

"Right. Try eating that creature with increased magic then."

Draco decided to pointedly ignore him and frowned at Luna. "What if it's consumed with other potions? For example, a Girding Potion or a Beautification Potion. Would it react with it?"

"I would think so. Maybe the effects would last longer and make the person look nicer, but it does not change their gender."

"Is there a cure for the effects?"

"No, it doesn't seem to have one. It will only wear off eventually."

Draco nodded. "If you find anything new, tell me immediately."

"I will. Well then, good luck Draco." Luna smiled. "Bye Fred." With that, she walked away, back into her own little world of Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

"So. Girding and Beautification potion eh?" Fred piped up.

"It was only an example."

"Among other things you consumed. Done by your own vanity?" The Beautification potion actually did well. Malfoy did have long hair which looked rather smooth. And his figure wasn't too bad. He did have rather huge assets. His waist was too curvy. And his face didn't look like Parkingson's or Bulstrode's. And his-

"That Beauty potion was done in Potion class!" Draco defended, mouth twitching in irritation.

"Which you volunteered to test." And his arms and legs looked strong. Not that he was observing anything about Malfoy. It was just… there in front of him.

"Potter tested another potion in the previous class, so it was my turn to test it." Malfoy continued countering.

"You don't seem like you have uncontrollable magic." Fred decided to mention. He hadn't heard about any explosions aside from Neville's, revealed by Ron's big mouth.

"Not like you would know. Now leave me." Draco said, hoping that the pest would hassle someone else, although he couldn't help thinking that Weasley was right. So far, he hadn't felt powerful at all or caused anything to explode.

"I can help you." Fred said, already determined to find out the cause. "And you can quickly return to what you originally look like- a stuck up prat. Oh hold on, you _are_ still one."

"No." Draco stuck by his answer in irritation, adamant not to receive any help, or anything at all from a Weasley, especially a twin at that.

Just then, someone else called out to him.

"Adrian." Fred noticed Malfoy's expression softened a little and a thought formulated in his mind.

Pucey saw Fred beside Draco and he quickly defended him. "Is Weasley giving you any trouble?"

"Yes." Replied Draco. "But nothing I can't handle."

"My my, what made you jump to this conclusion, Pucey? It's always more of a Slytherin disturbing a Gryffindor don't you think?" Fred said.

"There're always exceptions to a bloody Weasley, especially a twin." Draco made a disgusted face at him.

Fred looked over his own elbows and down his body, patting his stomach. "I'm not bloody. But I sure am an exceptional twin." He grinned.

"Whatever Weasley, go away will you?" Pucey glared hostilely at him as he stood in front, slightly covering one side of Draco's shoulder from Fred's view.

"Nope." Fred replied, blinking back at him.

"I know you want to be near me, Weasley," Draco said snidely, "but if you would just stop stalking me, I'm sure your girlfriend would look happier than she is."

Fred looked at him in confusion. "Girlfriend?"

"Just the person I was looking for… Fred." A dangerous voice drawled behind him.

Fred froze for a mere second and swallowed, slowly turning around. "Hi Angelina!" He gave her an award-winning smile which stretched from ear to ear, even shinier than Gilderoy Lockhart's beam in The Quibbler. Or You-Know-Who's too hairless head.

"Hi. Fred." She said, glaring at him with eyes as piercing as a hawk, moving slowly nearer and nearer to her prey. It was in this split moment when an image of an owl flashed passed Fred's thoughts. Maybe they should create a hawk too. But he really shouldn't get distracted now…

"I was just talking to Malfoy here, you know, asking about his potions class and his sex change and… isn't that pretty interesting? But oh, look at the time! I've got things to do so… Bait you later Malfoy." He glanced at Draco before proceeding to shoot off from where he once stood, with Angelina yelling and cursing multiple spells after him.

Draco noted to find out what happened between those two, just for future benefits. "So. What's up Adrian?"

"Quidditch practice in fifteen, remember? Just wanted to find you first." The cute guy answered.

"Oh bummer. I forgot." Finding the cure seemed to have taken his whole attention away from anything else, to his horror. Then, the last sentence caught up with him and he tried to fight his increasing beating heart. "What do you want me for? I mean find… find me… for." He quickly amended, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The older boy shrugged and answered in an amused tone. "In case you forgot about practice which you did, apparently."

Gosh his voice… deep and alluring. Draco stared up into those smoking hot eyes that were dark and deep-set, making him look incredibly attractive. Yeh… so sexy and mysterious that it sent a jolt of electricity coursing through his veins. Adrian's chiseled jaw made him look too handsome and brought out his gorgeous, smothering eyes. Oh great, he was sounding like some love-sick girl with a crush, which he definitely isn't. At least not the girl part. And the love-sick part.

"You know, we should start walking towards the Quidditch pitch now instead of just looking at each other." Adrian said with a tilt of his lips, looking into Draco who was brought out of his musings. Draco quickly turned around to hide the redness that was surely on his face, muttering something like 'I wasn't staring'. After changing into their gear, they headed to the training ground where the Quidditch team was standing around. There were whistles when Draco showed himself.

"And the girls said you were hot before this." Vaisey said.

"I think we'd rather you stay this way." Miles Bletchley grinned and the guys agreed, laughing.

Draco was not impressed. Yes, he may love attention, but not like that. Especially not since last night at the Great Hall. Once he had entered inside and sat at his seat, the Slytherins were the first to stare at him, slowly stopping their chatter. The other Houses caught on and it wasn't long until the whole hall was filled with uncomfortable silence as he glanced at the multiple expressions on their faces. As if right on cue after a comedic performance, laughter and chatters burst loudly throughout the hall and taunts were shouted across. He had never been so embarrassed in his life! And right now, his Quidditch team wasn't helping.

He was about to open his mouth to give them a piece of his mind when Marcus Flint, their Captain, cut in. "Malfoy." He stepped closer to Draco, blatantly eyeing him up and down with a lecherous smile as he walked around him. Flint stopped next to him and brought his arm around his curvy waist. "It's completely fine if you're on the team, but only as long as you're still good in the game."

Draco pulled away in disgust when Flint's hand slid up and down his waist. "I can still fly well."

Marcus simply smirked in response. Training started and Draco leapt into the air on his broom. It felt slightly different. He actually felt lighter in the air. Experimenting this new-felt discovery, he began swooshing through the air and doing multiple sideway somersaults, feeling the difference in speed and the wind that passed through his ponytail which he had tied up before. Something glinted in a distance under the sunlight and there, the snitch was hovering about. Draco leaned forward on his broom and he shot off towards the golden snitch. As he flew faster and faster, a smile crept up his face. A light feeling of thrill and freedom seemed to emerge in his heart. He chased after the snitch, swerving here and there, diving up and down with more ease than usual. With an outstretched hand, he finally caught the winged-ball in his hands. Staring at the snitch, he pondered over the fact that they could win the house cup this year. He would prove that he could be better than Potter in more ways than one.

"Good flying, Draco." Adrian was the first to praise him after training was over and they had washed up. "You were really fast. Faster than I've ever seen you before."

Draco smiled in appreciation and a bit of pride and excitement at his improved flying. He hoped that Seeker part of him would be permanent after he changed back to a guy. In addition to gaining Adrian's attention.

Marcus walked towards him, scrutinizing him. "Your skills are still there, maybe even slightly better." Then, he glanced around Draco's body. "So are other parts of you." He said suggestively and leaned forwards to speak in his ear with a quieter voice. "Wonder how your… other… skills are."

Draco stiffened as he felt a hand stroke his butt. He stifled a squeak when said hand started squeezing him and he pushed Marcus away with much disdain. "Funny, Flint. Don't put your dirty hands on me."

"You shouldn't speak to your Captain that way, Malfoy." Flint replied, looking disgruntled.

"Captain or not, I won't succumb to any ridiculous ideas that you have. And remember that your Captain position isn't permanent." Draco reminded him. He tried to squash down the horror that his Captain was… interested in him. Or his body. When he had been (and still is) a guy, there wasn't anything that Flint had done to show that he wanted him. Had he really gone through such a tremendous change that he could change people's views of him? Or maybe Flint had always been a big pervert.

"Hmfph. Really, Malfoy. With that body of yours, you can do anything. Have anyone you want, as much as you want. And you probably secretly like that. I'd want to be the first to do you."

Draco bit his lip in anger and was about to lash out when Adrian reacted first and flung a spell at that brute, propelling him against the wall. "Marcus, back off and lay your hands off him." Adrian snapped. That surprised Draco as Adrian wasn't one who would carelessly use violence on anyone, unless much provoked.

Flint rubbed his shoulders in pain and stood up from the floor, scoffing. "You probably want the same thing too, Pucey, pretending to be noble." He then looked at Draco. "I'm still your Captain, Malfoy. Which means I can control whether you're on the team or not. You know you're not the best out there. Remember, your Seeker position isn't permanent." He threatened, his buck teeth looking larger and uglier on his menacing face.

Adrian placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder as Flint walked away. "Don't worry, he's just saying that. The team knows you're the best seeker in Slytherin."

Draco hoped so too. He wanted Slytherin to produce good players, even the younger ones, but just not good enough to kick him out of the team. He looked at Adrian gratefully. "Thank you for what you did. I wasn't expecting you to hex Flint."

Adrian grinned, making him even more handsome. "Me neither. It was like an unconscious reaction. Pay no heed to that beaver, Draco. He's a right idiot."

"Beaver!" Draco laughed. "That's a new one! He really looks like one too." He looked up to see Adrian's smiling face and once again, was captivated by the smothering gaze of that guy. Adrian's hand slowly went up to cup his face, thumb smoothing over his cheek. "A..Adrian." He said in a quieter voice as he stared into those deep brown eyes. The face seemed to move closer to him. "I…"

His remaining words were captured by soft lips. Draco's eyes fluttered close and he placed both hands gently on Adrian's shoulders as he revelled in the comfortable presence of strong arms around him and the feeling of those scrumptious lips. A tongue prodded and licked his lips gently and he allowed his own tongue to meet his. He could feel his whole body feeling more heated up as his heart flittered happily. That tongue was so… skillful, tasting him everywhere and he let out a tiny moan. Unfortunately, Adrian finally stopped and slowly pulled back.

"Draco." He uttered, smoothing his long fringe away and gently sieving his hair between his fingers. "You're so beautiful."

And Draco could not stop the smile nor the blush from coming up. "You are too." He replied, caressing his cheek. "Very good looking."

"Glad you're satisfied." Amusement shone on Adrian's features.

"More than satisfied."

Adrian then looked right into his eyes and said charmingly. "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend? We can hang out together."

Draco gave him a brilliant smile. "I'd love to."

"Great! Then, we'll meet at the Three Broomsticks at 3."

With that, they parted ways reluctantly and went about their business in Hogwarts.

Draco was feeling high up in the clouds. His long time crush had finally asked him out. And they even kissed! Nothing could bring him down today. Nothing.

* * *

~FRECOFRECOFRECO~

"We see you got busted too." The Weasley twins said with grins on their faces when they saw Lee with glowing pink polka dots spread all over his body.

Lee took one look at the twins, blinking at George and burst out in laughter.

Fred looked at George. "Well. Someone's in a happy mood."

"I'd thought he would complain about his skin." George said.

"Ok. Which twin are you? Is it George?" Lee asked between his chortles, pointing at one of them.

"No, I'm Fred."

"No, you're George." The other twin said.

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Well. You must be mistaken. I'm Fred."

"Ok, bad question." Lee interrupted them and turned to one of them. "You.. How did you... grow a beard?"

"Angelina's bonkers." The one who called himself Fred smoothed the long ginger bush. "Feels heavy at the chin."

"Pity it'll be gone by night time." The other twin said, feeling the rough beard.

"At least now we can differentiate you both." Lee said.

"Yes, I'm Fred."

"No, _I'm_ Fred."

"You're George!"

"I thought _you're_ George!"

"Oh sheesh you two!" Lee laughed. "I bet George has the beard."

"I'm glad I didn't bet on this one." George finally admitted. "Your skin actually looks really cool." He said, appreciating the dotted spots scattered on Lee's face.

Lee groaned, his hand rubbing down his face as he glanced around at the stares and laughter that other students sent his way. "This. Is why girls are scary! You shouldn't have invented this!"

"You totally supported us when we did." Fred pointed out. He and George had invented a box full of products that when sprayed a large amount of it, would change the appearance of the person's skin. It ranged from polka dots, to animal fur, to glows and even stars.

"It was fun spraying on someone else." Fred said.

"I look like a diseased creature! This will last for 48 hours! I can't believe you're enjoying this. Look at yourself!"

Both their hair was flattened against their heads, like drowned cats' fur glued together.

"We're trying to forget we're looking like a weird geek you know." Fred said with disapproval.

"A.k.a. Flitwick." George added.

"I can't believe Angie used the punching telescopes on me! Luckily it'll be gone in an hour." Fred touched his black eye gently.

"Yeh. Lucky us. But the blotches of Eternal Ink on our jackets will last at least five months."

"Anyway, where were you two gone just now? You weren't in Transfiguration and Herbology." Lee asked.

Fred and George shared a mischievous look. "You'll see later, Lee."

"Oh look who's there!" George said, spotting someone.

That someone turned out to be none other than that Malfoy brat with his Slytherin friends, walking in their direction. Talking to him was the Quidditch Keeper.

As the twins and Lee walked nearer to them, Fred strained to hear their conversation.

"You're sure that was the only thing added?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes, pretty sure. Wanted to test it out for fun." Bletchley said. "You've got really bad timing though, or good timing. It's probably what changed your voice. At least you're not a girl with a guy's voice so you can say I helped you." At that, Malfoy snorted. "Maybe I shouldn't have given it to you that day, but I sure don't mind you this way." Bletchley grinned.

"Yeh. He's real hot right?" Zabini cut in, wrapping his arms snugly around Malfoy's waist. "Bet you're the top in Hogwarts' Hottest Female chart."

"Yeh. And you can be the Worst Flirtiest Friend." Malfoy pulled Zabini's arm away.

"And the Worst Twin-Disasters-Gone-Wrong are here." Parkingson warned, looking in surprise at the twins and Lee. She burst out laughing unkindly at them, followed by the rest of the Slytherins.

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows at them, looking way amused. "What's this? A competition on who can be the ugliest of the ugliest? Halloween isn't coming soon." His eyes lingered on the bearded twin a little longer. "Trying to be like that ugly half giant?" He said in disgust.

"The deal, Malfoy. No taunting." The bearded one waved a finger in reminder.

"I'm not taunting." Malfoy blinked, denying quickly. "That was… teasing. A joke."

"Oh?" The bearded one said and stepped nearer to him. "When did we become so friendly hm?"

"We're not. I'm not." Malfoy looked as if he was caught, not knowing what to say. "I was just having a normal conversation." He nodded.

"Whatever Malfoy. Apologise to George." Fred demanded.

"What?" Malfoy looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Apologise. If not, I don't know what will happen to those photos."

"Draco, just ignore them." Pansy said, frowning.

"The photos." Fred said with a light tune.

Malfoy muttered obscenities under his breath before he made a reluctant face and mumbled.

"What? Can't hear you." Fred and George said.

Malfoy grumbled. "Sorry."

"Sorry who?"

"Sorry Weasley." He spat out.

"Rude."

"Insincere."

"Which Weasley?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry, George."

"Well, you're not forgiven. Carry my books." From inside his pockets, George pulled out tiny books and placed them on Malfoy's hand. He tapped his wand and instantly, the books enlarged to their actual size. Draco tumbled at the sudden weight of the books, dropping them all over the floor.

"Careful with them!" George chided him, starting to walk away with Fred and Lee.

"Hurry up, Malfoy." Fred called.

Draco waved his wand to collect the fallen books.

"No helping and no lightening spells!" Fred added, looking over his shoulders at him.

"Damn." Draco muttered and with the books in his arms, he strode clumsily after the twins.

"Now that's a first." Blaise commented. "The twins sure are something to be able to control him."

"Are you actually enjoying that?" Pansy said angrily.

"No!" He responded at once. "Not really. I mean, a Slytherin, especially a Malfoy, following orders… how often do you see that? And only for a few photos."

"That could ruin his name and be mocked forever."

"He's already going to be laughed at for turning female and no one outside Hogwarts will know about this unless he reveals himself."

"The least we can do is support him, Blaise."

"And by laughing at him and helping him look girlier, we're supporting him." Blaise replied, sarcasm evident in his words. "Admit it, we're just enjoying this at his expense."

"I admit it was funny and I enjoyed seeing him flustered but he's just so cute not to tease. I'm just trying to make things lighter for him." She argued. "He may grow to be alright with his sex change."

"It's not like this situation that he's in is life threatening for him to be that serious or become a servant over it."

"You seem to be supporting the Gryffindors!" She said with disdain.

"I'm not. I'm just saying that his pride is the reason he's doing things for Weasley which I think is stupid."

"Yes. And flirting with him isn't." She then strode off crossly after Theo and the two bodyguards who were already following Draco.

"Hey, I can't help it if he's such a hot chick!" He called out to the air.

Reaching the Great Hall, Draco put the books down at the Gryffindor table, earning stares and yells at him to get lost. Ignoring them, he headed for the Slytherin table grumpily.

As his hand stretched out for his fork, it suddenly sprang up, startling Draco backwards. All at once, cutleries, empty bowls and plates sprang up from the tables, surprising everyone in the hall. The sudden animated objects started moving and dancing, twirling around as they started to hum a tune and sing in different tones and in choral, echoing loudly throughout the whole hall.

_"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy the ferret!"_

_"You're gaaay, but you're not gay~ gettit?"_

_"But since you're so slow,"_

_"We'll just explain it to you,"_

_"That you're gaaay, but you're not happyyyyyyyyy! Are you?" _

_"You're a girl, so if you like girls, aren't you gay?"_

_"You're a girl, so if you like boys, are you still gay?"_

_"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~ THE TRAGEDY!" _

_)-  
_

_"But we can help you,"_

_"Whether you want to or not, you know,"_

_"And we'll tell you now,"_

_"You're a girl, not really a girl…"_

_"Not a homo, nor a hetero,"_

_"Not a transsexual, nor a transvestite,"_

_"Maybe a bi?"_

_"But who knows?"_

_"WHOOO KNOWWWWWWS~?"_

_)-  
_

_"Maybe you are in the closet,"_

_"But no matter what,"_

_"You're a girl now, just not a girl,"_

_"A boy, but not a boy now,"_

_"Which makes you…"_

_"A queer? Ohhhhh a QUEEERRRRRRR!"_

_"La la la la la la la laaaaaaaa~…"_

The utensils then abruptly settled down and the hall was filled with peace once more, as if nothing happened. Getting out from his shock, Draco looked around furiously for the culprits, intending to slaughter them. Fred and George Weasley. It had to be them! Those insufferable, annoying bastards that were always pestering him, were making fun of him!

The students burst out in cheers and laughter while Professor Snape said, "70 points from Gryffindor for disruption of the hall and misuse of utensils."

"How'd you know it was from Gryffindor?" Someone yelled, but most of the students were too amused to care. They started taunting and jibing at him so much that Draco stood up lividly with embarrassment, feeling very much ridiculed and stormed out of the hall.

Across the Gryffindor table, Lee looked at the twins in awe. "You guys are absolutely brilliant!"

The twins just flashed their grins at him, teeth glinting.


	5. Like a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I own HP. Not.

**Warning:** It's M rating for a reason. xD It's also M/M so read at your discretion.

**A/N:** Just wana wish everyone a late Merry Christmas and a Happy New year! It's like getting presents when I get favourites- such a happy surprise and thank you for the new reviews and PMs! ^_^

Once again, thank you for reading this fic! Bored of it yet? It turned out to be a pretty long chapter so i decided to continue the rest of the scene in the next chapt, diverting from my plan to squeeze it into the one chapt. Unless you don't mind reading 9000++ in one go...

Any ideas that you have throughout this fic are most welcomed. Please tell me if there are any scenes you want to see, or any character interactions. I'll consider them and try to slot them in. Freco all the way!

* * *

Like A Dream

* * *

Draco had always disliked dumb and overly friendly Hufflepuffs. He disliked stupid, useless Muggles. He disliked destructive bloody Mudbloods like that arrogant Mudblood Granger. Gryffindors. Oh how he hated them! He hated Weasel, that dumb idiot who was apparently abnormal in thoughts and behaviour, he should be sent to St Mungos. He had always hated the Weasleys, the whole lot of them. Nothing but outrageously red hair, poor, disgusting place they called their house and yet kept breeding like dumb rabbits. It seemed that they have no brains. He definitely hated Potter, the source of his irritation everyday. Thinks he knows everything, always breaking meaningless rules and getting away with everything, which pissed him off. But right now, surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, the Weasley twins had hit the very top spot of his hate list, beating Potter by a huge bar.

How dare they demand him, a Malfoy, to be their servant! How dare they make him go so low to carry some filthy Weasley books that could have been dumped in a toilet bowl for all he knew! How dare they try to damage his ears by creating some horrendous, blasted song to make fun of him in front of the whole school! That song could have caused a concussion for all the owls in Hogwarts! It was terribly embarrassing for him. He would have apparated out of there if he could! No Weasley makes fun of a Malfoy like this. Those twins would pay for it, somehow or another.

As Draco pondered over how utterly disgraceful the twins were and how mortified he felt in the hall last night, anger and annoyance swept through his nerves. Being the butt of everyone's jokes piqued him. He wondered which was worst- being a female or being mocked at because of that. He was so filled with exasperation that he almost didn't spot a head of long, flaming red hair. That red-head was bobbing about with a dark-head boy. The girl seemed to be looking irritated while the grouchy-looking boy was talking to her. What was his name?

He made his way to them. "Weaslette."

The girl looked up at him and raised a brow. "What, Malfoy? Coming to ask for Fred and George's autographs?"

"What?" He was taken aback by those words. "No! I don't.. Why would I want that?" He huffed in annoyance, frowning at her and quickly continued to prevent her from saying anything about yesterday's spectacle. "I need to talk to you." He glanced at the boy beside her. "Privately."

"Oh? I'm not into you, Malfoy." She responded smoothly. "Besides you're not a boy now."

"No, Weaslette! Eww.. that's just sick. Never in my entire life with you! In your dreams!"

"I'm the one who just rejected you." She folded her arms, a hint of humour in her eyes.

"I wasn't rejected!" He snapped. "And I _am_ a boy! Just… hurry up would you? We need to discuss something." Actually, he didn't know how to go about doing that. He was too preoccupied with things around him, he never bothered to come up with a plan. Why should he put in that much effort just to please her himself, when Thomas had already tried giving her presents, surprises, promises, but she never budged. This meant that there was only one thing to do. One thing that he dreaded. One thing only he could achieve. One thing that he had to have an internal debate within his troubled mind. One thing he unfortunately, seemed to be always doing.

"Michael." The Weaslette looked at the grouchy boy expectantly.

"I'm not leaving you with him!" Michael pointed at the blond girl-boy. "Or her!" He corrected himself, earning him an evil shot of Draco's grudging eyes.

"Just leave, Michael. I can handle her." The grudging eyes shot back quickly at Weaslette and narrowed with annoyance.

"But-"

"Go away, Corn. This doesn't concern you." Draco sneered, wanting that idiotically persistent boy to leave.

"C-Corn?" The boy spluttered. "It's Corner!" He growled.

"Corn. Corner. The same thing." Draco waved his hand, brushing off the unimportant detail. "Now, sod off!"

"It's not the same! I'm telling you, it's C-"

"Michael! Just go!" The Weaslette said firmly.

"Ginny…"

She frowned at him and folded her arms. Reluctantly, the boy who looked like someone stole all his Christmas presents, left them.

"Thomas told me about how you're an ass to him by not wanting to meet up with him for Hogsmeade. Now, I have a proposal." He said, cutting to the chase and trying to exude an air of calmness and nonchalance, yet feeling all annoyed by the situation. "Spend the day with him in Hogsmeade and I will do one thing for you."

"And what will he do for you?" Ginny asked.

"None of your business."

"Hmm.. Oh! The Polyjuice potion!" She came to a realisation.

"News always spread fast." He grumbled. "So, deal?"

"Do two things for me." She held out two fingers.

Draco wanted to punch something, most preferably the one infront of him. "What are they?"

Weaslette gave a wicked grin eerily similar to her brothers. "Stop Corner from bothering me until the Hogsmeade week has ended."

Draco nodded with a frown. _That troublesome, corn-stuffed face of a git._

"Secondly, get the twins' autographs."

"What for?" He asked, puzzled, refusal at the tip of his tongue.

"To declare your love!" She cheered in a too happy voice. "Tell them that you love their jokes shop, their sense of humour, that you love their songs, especially the one charmed yesterday and that you love how good looking they are. You've to elaborate them for me to accept it."

"No! No way! I will not!" He refused furiously, wide eyes looking at her in disbelief. He couldn't! He wouldn't! That would be a nightmare! It would go down in history that a Malfoy said the 'L' word to a Weasley! Two Weasleys! Oh how his ancestors would cry in their graves! Or die a second time. Or rise up just to hex him into oblivion!

"Then, that's too bad Malfoy." She shrugged, checking her fingernails. "I guess I can't date Dean, he can't tell you something about the potion and you can't change back. Perhaps you love staying a female. At least you can go after boys now. Always knew you were gay."

There was definitely more than one wrong, insulting word in that sentence and he wished he could burn it into ashes with hell's fury. Or easier- burn her up.

"Fine!" He finally gave in without a choice. "Fine! I'll bloody do it! You have to go to Hogsmeade with Thomas."

"I will." A wide grin spread across her face. "Let's go then."

"What? Now?"

"Then when? Next Christmas?"

Draco made a face, grumbling all the way. Now he understood why Corn was always grumpy around her.

Soon, they spotted the twins with Lee Jordan with them, seemingly deep in discussion. Oh great, he was going to have an audience.

"Remember to say that you love them." She quickly said and before he could react, she was already waving to the three. "Hey Fred! George! Lee!"

"Ginny! What's up!" They greeted her.

"Malfoy's got something to say to you two!" Ever the Weaslette, straight to the point, never mincing her words.

"Malfoy? What? Come to thank us for the song?" Fred grinned.

Draco really wished he could deny that. Well, he could. He wasn't thanking them. He was only… falsely appreciating it. He cleared his throat.

"Go on, what is it?" George said, looking at him, anticipating what Ginny had done.

Lips pushed up in a little pout. "I… Ineedyourautograph." He mumbled.

"What?" The twins cupped their ears, unable to hear him.

"I said!" He said angrily. "I need your autograph!"

"Autograph?" They looked rather surprised.

"Never knew you were a fan of us."

"I'm not a fan of you."

"Then, we've no need to give it to you." They both said.

"No, I just need it ok?"

"We're not going to give it-"

"Unless you ask nicely."

Those bastards. "Can I. Have. Your. Autograph?" He gritted his teeth.

"Where's the smile?"

"I can't believe…" Draco huffed. "Can I have your autograph? Please?" He lifted his cheek muscles forcefully up, pulling the corners of his lips upwards in an attempt to smile as his muscles trembled visibly, threatening to fall from his face.

"Ouch. You look horrible." George winced.

"Constipated."

"We better give it Fred, so that he'll never have that ugly look on his face again."

"Yes, I agree. Never again." Fred shook his head.

"Sign it here." Ginny then gave them a piece of paper, pointing at it and placed it carefully into her bag after they had signed it. "He has something to confess too."

"Oh?" They looked at Draco, waiting.

"I…" He exhaled, head turned slightly away from them, clearly reluctant about what was about to come out of his mouth. He took a deep breath, straightening himself so as to not let them intimate him and tried to rush through his words "I love your awesome joke shop, the items in there are fabulous and fun, wonderfully made with amazing ideas."

He was cut off by Fred who said, "Of course! Our shop is the best joke shop ever. Tell us it's your favourite!"

A frowned crossed Draco's face as he looked at Fred's mischievous stare, a hidden promise that something bad would happen if he were to deny it. "Yes. It is." He answered in a monotonous tone.

"Yes it is what?"

Draco glared at Fred, gritting his teeth. "Yes, it is my favourite."

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed. "See Georgie, he secretly likes our shop."

"What else is so awesome about it?" George asked with a grin.

Malfoy frowned. That wasn't what he had planned to do. He wanted to just rush through his whole impromptu speech packed with nonsense. "It's got… a great design.. exterior.." Right. With their bloody faces on them. "And interior." Well… it was pretty cosy with warm colours. And he told them that. "Creatively designed with interesting items hanging about… and… which catches the eyes of customers."

"It did catch your eyes didn't it? You were awestruck weren't you?" Fred said.

"Hn." Was Draco's reply. He didn't particularly like the Weasley's shop. A shop name that sounded ridiculous, done by the atrocious twins. How could he like that?

"Weren't you?"

He was startled by their big faces which suddenly appeared looming over him. "Yeh yeh.."

"Is that all you've to say?" They asked.

Draco swallowed and continued in a dry and unenthusiastic tone. "You guys have a great sense of humour and I totally love the hilarious jokes you make." He couldn't help the bit of sarcasm coming out as he made a face at that. Yeh right, they made him barf.

"Freddie, this feels like Malfoy's confessing all his secrets to us! He loves our humour!"

"You really think we're funny?"

"… Yes…"

"How funny?"

"Very."

"Extremely?"

"Extremely." He was going to skin the Weaslette.

"Tell us that you love our jokes!" George said with mock excitement.

"I love your jokes." Came the flat voice.

"Louder!" Fred motioned to him.

"I love your jokes!" Malfoy forced his voice out louder. Oh gosh, if he was going to go through this another minute, he would wring someone's neck!

"Glad you love them." They twins smiled widely. Stupid twins.

"What else do you have to say?"

"I love your songs including the one you made yesterday. You must be really smart to do that." He grimaced in disgust, fist clenching and unclenching at his side. His pride was trampled! He folded his arms across his chest.

"Finally admitted it! We can play that song for you everyday!"

"NO!"

"This feels more like a love confession. What other secret feelings are you hiding Malfoy?"

"That's not my secret feelings!" He denied, repulsed by what was insinuated. He would never have a crush on any stupid Weasley! "This is not a love confession!" Not a real one.

"Carry on Malfoy." Ginny said with an evil smirk.

He sighed exasperatedly. "I love… I love how handsome you both are." Draco strained out, unwilling to feel embarrassed about it. It was all a lie anyway. "How red and soft your hair is, how strong and muscular you look, how beautiful and breathtaking your eyes are, how your lips are thin and soft and prettily shaped." He ended, grimacing from the whole load of rubbish that he had spurted out.

Throughout his speech, Fred was observing Draco who was looking abnormally shy or was it embarrassed? He was also pouting and frowning and all the faces he was making were actually funny and slightly cute in a way. His head was turned to the side, eyes not looking at them. He seemed to be trying to be brave from his upright posture, but fidgeting with his fingers and eyes which refused to look directly at them betrayed that. Fred knew he himself was pretty thick-skinned, so he felt rather proud at all the compliments about their joke shop and how smart and talented they were. He already knew that anyway. But coming out of Malfoy's mouth made it even better. It made him enjoy it more. He never would have imagined that Malfoy would say that he love their song! Oh they had to thank Ginny for forcing Malfoy to say all these things that he would usually die before he said them. Then, he was complimenting their looks! Soft hair? Muscular? Breathtaking eyes? Soft, pretty lips? What?

"You flatter us!" George finally said after five seconds of pausing.

"Why, how long have you had a crush on us?" Fred said.

"You make us blush!"

"Is that your plan for wooing us?"

"What?!" Draco stared at them, eyes looking back and forth between them. "No! That's not! I'm not! I don't!"

"The embarrassed response of a girl in love!" George sighed dramatically.

"I'm not in love! And I'm not a girl! And I'm not embarrassed!" It's a wonder how Weasleys can fit in so much lies and insults in one sentence. Not that he himself couldn't. The deal was just restraining him. If not, he would be able to defeat them in that area.

"Malfoy... You haven't told them one more thing." Weaslette nudged the Slytherin to go on.

Draco's throat was suddenly dry as his nerves stiffened. He had never uttered those words before. And to two Weasleys! "I…I.." He gulped. "I…"

"Hurry up Malfoy." Ginny said.

He gave her a murderous glare, swearing to kill her after all this was over. He took a deep breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his skirt. It shouldn't be that hard since he didn't mean it… His eyes travelled upon one of their chests. "I.. I! *Cough*donot*cough* love you!" He said a little louder to cover up the ones he muttered under his breath.

The place suddenly felt really quiet and Draco had to look up to see what was going on. His eyes widened, only to find students pausing to watch the whole spectacle with big eyes, apparently having only heard what he audibly said. Somewhere along the side, a camera was busy clicking away in the speed of a cricket's chirp.

"Didn't know Malfoy had a crush on them."

"Was it before or after he turned to a girl?"

"Hate turned to love?"

"Ah.. Romance." A familiar blond head with radish earrings sighed.

"I heard his whole love confession!" Someone squealed.

"Is it on Fred or George you reckon? Or both?"

"I've seen him staring at Fred."

"Really? I think he blushes when he talks to George."

"I do not stare or blush at them!" Draco yelled at them. If his face turned red, it was either out of anger or embarrassment! Not some other ridiculous reasons!

Lee was shocked at the whole speech, his jaw slacked in unbelief. This must be once in a lifetime for a Malfoy to compliment a Weasley! Even if it was fake. And that.. that… love confession! That... he said that he LOVE them! He burst out in laughter, pointing at the insulted Malfoy. He grinned widely and watched with increased interest as Fred tilted Malfoy's chin up with two fingers, looking directly into his eyes.

"Is it, now?" Fred said with a lowered voice, lips tilting up, totally enjoying Malfoy's astonished face. "You love us?" The audience seemed to be holding their breath.

Draco could only stare back in utter shock at the face that was right in front of him. For the first time, he noticed that his eyes were a shade of copper brown. Then, he was further surprised by someone close beside him, arms around his shoulders.

"Never knew you felt that strongly for us!" George winked.

"I.. I.. I do not!" He pulled away and took a step back. "T..this isn't real! I didn't mean it!" He exclaimed. "I do not like them!"

"Yeh you love us." They grinned.

"No I don't!" He insisted.

"He's shy." Someone said.

"How cute."

"It's alright Malfoy. We understand."

"C-cute? I'm not! And even if it was love, it can mean a platonic or friendly one. But between us, it's neither an affectionate nor a friendly platonic one." He thought a bit. "I mean it's not a love love kind either. Because we are never friends. We are enemies! Get it?" Oh boy, the stress was frying up his brains. "And I mean it! Everything wasn't real!" He tried to convince them. Audiences can be really stupid. Afterall, it was Hogwarts.

"Wow Draco. That was… shocking."

To his utter horror, he realized that Blaise was part of the audience! With Theodore! And on the other side was the trio! He wanted to die. Metaphorically. But he literally wanted to kill someone.

"Look. All this isn't real! I was only doing what Weaslette told me. It was part of the deal so that I can find out what the Polyjuice potion consisted of." He explained to his two friends.

"Ok…" Blaise nodded slowly. "If that's what you say. But I would appreciate it if you said that to me instead you know. Have to show your love to your best friend once in awhile. Then we can have some action going on in the confines of our chambers. You know, the bed." He said casually.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him and gave him the 'I-want-to-kill-you' look. His eyes then strayed to Theodore, trying to assess his reaction. Theodore was looking at the floor, head slightly turned away. Draco frowned. He was about to think that Theodore was angry at him for this commotion with the Gryffindors when he took a closer look at him. More like his lips. That were… tilting? Up? "Are you laughing?" He exclaimed incredulously.

Theodore looked up, his face a picture of innocence and calmness. "I wasn't. If I was, you would hear laughter."

"Unbelievable! You're mocking me!" Draco clamoured. Even Theodore was against him!

"Your confession was just… funny." Those lips started tilting up again and a small smile graced his face.

"Now Malfoy. We understand you're deeply in love with us," Draco's attention returned to George.

"We're flattered really-"

"But unfortunately-"

"We've to reject you!" They said simultaneously. There were "awwws" and "poor thing" and "loser" coming from the little crowd.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I don't care. Just.. bugger off!"

"Malfoy! You can never have my brothers!" Yelled the Weasel.

Draco snorted. "As if I want them."

"Are you jealous Ronnie?" Fred teased.

"You want Malfoy instead?" George added.

"His attitude's bad but he does have big and soft assets."

Draco gasped as sudden hands grabbed his two assets from behind, lifting them and squeezing them a few times. He could feel a tingling sensation at his nipples. No way was it arousing him!

"Jealous Ron?" Fred asked his younger brother whose face was turning red.

"Let go of me!" Draco pulled his hands away and faced Fred, covering his chest and feeling more irritated than before. He was sure that idiot didn't even know what doing that had made him feel!

"I'm not jealous! I don't even like that git!" Ron said profusely. "And why are you focused on me instead? I'm your brother!"

"That's why!"

"Didn't know you've kept this a secret from us Ron." Harry joined in.

"Not you too Harry!" Ron groaned. He looked back at Draco and pointed at him. "It's all your fault you evil ferret! You just had to confess your love to Fred and George! It's lucky they rejected you."

"Rejection can be cruel." He heard the Mudblood say sarcastically and his blood started to boil over from all the things that they were doing to him. He finally snapped. "Shut up Mudblood!" Gasps filled the air. "Just shut up!"

"Mister Malfoy, what is going on?" Professor McGonagall was walking briskly towards them, having seen the crowd, heard the yells and seen the people involved.

"They were pestering me, Professor." He replied, trying to rein in his anger.

"We were not. Malfoy came to us wanting to confess-" Fred started.

"I was forced! It wasn't real!" Draco cut in.

"But we weren't pestering you." George added.

"You were making fun of me!"

"Boys, boys!" The Professor said loudly, interrupting their quarrel.

"He's not a boy." The twins pointed out and Draco sneered at them.

"I will not have any disturbances here. If I come across any fights regarding Mister Malfoy's situation, you will have detention with me for three weeks and miss the next two Hogsmeade weekends." She looked at the twins longer. "And Mister Malfoy, same goes for you if you do something troubling to others."

Draco bit his lip in anger and walked off, wanting to get away from everyone as fast as possible. It was always assumed that the Slytherins were the ones who start all fights. Gryffindors could break all the rules in the world and get out of it fine! That bias Headmaster and all the other hypocritical teachers with the exception of his Head of House. He was sick of it. The twins were a sick lot. If only he could get out of this deal with them! If only he could get hold of his own photos or any degrading information of the twins.

"Hey, you alright?" Adrian caught up with him.

Draco let out a sigh and tried to calm himself down. Somehow, the presence of Adrian was comforting to him.

"Still alive." He responded.

"Sorry I couldn't help you out at all. Yesterday and just now." That sweet boy apologised.

Draco blushed. "You saw that just now? It didn't mean anything. It was part of a deal with the Weaslette. I didn't mean anything I said!"

Adrian chuckled. "I know. No need to panic."

"I'm not panicking." Draco scowled, trying to cover his red face. He sighed. "I'm just glad you're here with me now." He felt like taking hold of those long, warm hands with his.

"Tell me if there's anything I can do for you." The sincerity on that charming face could just melt away his troubles.

"Just accompany me during Hogsmeade."

Adrian brushed Draco's fringe aside and leaned forward to kiss him on his forehead. Draco gave a small smile, wanting to ignore his problems for a moment.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question the other day." Draco suddenly remembered. "What were the feathers for?"

"The ones you collected for me? They were for a little project in Charms class. We had to try casting complex spells with the feather."Adrian explained as they walked, his arm around Draco's waist. "Funny thing is, it seemed that whatever spells we casted didn't work with the feathers. The Apothecary must have given us flawed ones. Flitwick has tried to get a refund. Not sure what will happen though."

"Were they supposed to be magical?"

"Yes. Normal magical swan feathers, but they didn't seem to be magical when we used it."

"Was there supposed to be a red feather with them? I saw one inside." Draco mentioned. When he was tripped at the training field, most likely by the Weasley twins, he had dropped the bag. The white feathers had scattered into the air together with a myriad of little sparkles, falling gently and slowly around him. He remembered seeing a red feather somewhere in the sky, but it was gone when he tried to find it after picking the rest up.

"Red feather? Flitwick didn't mention it, so I doubt that."

"Oh." That was weird. Maybe he had seen wrongly.

"Well, I haven't thank you properly for doing me a favour." Adrian stopped to face Draco.

"And I haven't thank you for making me feel better now." Draco smiled up to him.

They slowly leaned forwards and placed a long kiss on each other's lips. Adrian moved back and continued kissing Draco's skin, trailing to his cheek and down his neck. Draco tilted his head back to give him more access, sighing with contentment and the wonderful pleasure from the nibbling and sucking.

"You're so irresistible." Adrian whispered, licking his neck, then kissing all the way up to his lips again.

"I'd like to do that again with you." Draco said breathlessly after they broke away. "But I've to deal with Corn now, before Hogsmeade day."

"Corn?" Adrain raised a brow.

"Yes. The one who calls himself 'Corner'. Name starts with an M."

"Michael Corner?" Adrian laughed. "You're so cute, Draco."

Draco's face just grew a bright pink. The two parted ways and Draco set out to find the Weaslette. He soon found Corner gazing at Weaslette, about to approach her. He held his wand up and casted a spell, leg-locking both of Corner's legs together. The boy fell onto the ground, twitching and struggling and yelling out. "Oops." He casted another spell which shut that boy up immediately, his mouth moving with soundless words.

* * *

~FRECOFRECOFRECO~

For the next few days, Draco managed to stop Corner from approaching Weaslette, casting spells which rendered him unconscious, injured or immobilised. The Corn boy was starting to feel suspicious and angry with the hidden attacker, so he had to be more cautious. It was only a few days before Hogsmeade!

"Draco!"

"Adrian!" A smile lit up Draco's face as he turned to greet him, surprised that he had appeared at this time of the night to where he was.

"I've something for you." A small yellow sweet was handed to Draco.

"What is it? Lemon pops?"

"Something like that. It's something that's good for you."

"I can only take normal sweets, not magical ones because of my current situation."

"It's not magical. It's good. Try it." He urged.

"Alright." Draco popped the sweet into his mouth. A sweet scent of lemon accosted his mouth and the soft outer layer melted, letting the inner layer of juice to burst into his mouth. "Wow." He sucked, tasting the sweet.

Unexpectedly, Adrian leaned into him and kissed him. Draco was held close against his chest by warm hands behind his back and head while his mouth was licked and a tongue prodded, entering into his oral cavern. "Mmm.." Draco could feel the tongue licking the sweet liquid left in his mouth and sucking his lips sensually. His face began to burn and his mouth was getting so warm. In fact, his whole body was feeling warmer and warmer.

Once the sweet had dissolved and his mouth was licked clean, Draco was released from his lips. He felt strange. His body was starting to feel a little weak and the floor seemed to be moving. He swayed and tried to pull himself together but his feeble body caused him to lean towards his side, almost falling if not for the wall that he had managed to support against. Was the place getting hotter? He could feel his heart beating a tad quicker than normal. He shook his head and pushed himself from the wall, trying to stand straight. The older Slytherin reached out and tilted his face up. He caressed his cheek, fingers flittering over his facial features and ended with a thumb wiping his lower lip. Every little touch tingled on his skin and his breath quickened.

Draco touched his arm. "Adrian, I feel weird. What did you- mmph!" He was cut off by hungry lips descending on him and pushing him back against the wall. He melted into the kiss which quickly became moist from the aggressive tongue which licked and twirled around his own while his lips were sucked and pulled. His body was feeling hotter by the second and he could feel desperation coming from Adrian. He never knew there was such hidden passion in him, only to be released at such a time. A time where his body was feeling a tad weird. But those lips and that tongue were so addictive and he found himself responding as vigorously.

Before he knew what was going on, he could feel a hand under his shirt while another crept under his skirt, roaming frantically around his thigh. They seemed to burn along his skin, quickly exciting him as he let out a moan into the other hot and wet Slytherin's mouth. Those moving hands felt really good. Adrian's lips started moving down his chin and onto his neck, sucking and biting the delicate skin. Why was he suddenly doing this to him? Draco tried to break away but that mouth seemed to be stuck to his neck and Adrian's body was pressed too close against him.

"Adrian, wait. I don't-" He gasped when a hand pinched his butt that was only covered by a thin layer of boxers over his brief. Draco tried to push him away, but his body was annoyingly feeling weak and he was increasingly aroused. His body seemed too willing to accept those advances as he uncontrollably moaned when teeth scraped against his sensitive spot on the neck.

He gripped Adrian's strong arm muscles, as his chest was being pressed and kneaded sensually by large hands. Draco moaned, tilting his head slightly back with his chest arched up. Even though it felt weird, his breasts being squished and groped through his bra and shirt felt so good at the same time. He wanted those hands to continue doing that. Oh! It was just so… so wrong. He didn't know that this could arouse so much emotions and reactions in him. Or did that have something to do with feeling hazy in his head and feeling weak?

Then, a hand went under his shirt, leaving trails of prickling sensations on his skin and lifted the shirt until it touched his padded bra. It squeezed him hard and he had to bite his lip to stop a moan. Fingers went up to the upper cup and started pulling it slightly down. Feeling mortified, a finger touched a nipple and he couldn't help the moan which escaped from his panting mouth.

"No.. Please, don't." He felt too vulnerable there. The finger was playing and rubbing his nipple in circles and he could feel himself hardening. Already feeling extremely hot and sensitive all over his body, his moving nipple was further increasing the heat and arousal and Draco felt as if he couldn't take it much longer. His hands found Adrian's arm and tried to push it away, but instead, the finger started tweaking his nipple! He moaned so loudly that he thought anyone standing in the corridors would have heard him. To add to his horror, he was quickly getting wet down there. He had never felt this aroused before.

A hand started pulling down his boxers and while he panicked inwardly, his body wanted more. He wanted hands to slide and touch him everywhere. Maybe he should just give in. Besides, Adrian was hot and strong and.. those well-defined muscles. Ohh.. And that bedroom voice. "Adrian." He moaned. Distantly, he felt his legs shifted apart by Adrian's knee between his. There was a tingling sensation all over his skin and he bucked up, moaning slightly. The lips were still licking and pulling and nibbling his neck. "Wait. Adrian. Stop." His hand pushed against the hard chest and he tried to pull his boxers up. Even though it felt good, the more logical side of him was fighting against his body. He was starting to feel as if he was in a dream world, slowly losing his sense of reality, and that scared him. What was going on?

Finally, Adrian lifted his head to look at him, while those hands continued their administrations. Amongst the haze, he could see lust exuding from his dark eyes. Draco wondered if he was ready to give himself to the boy, so early in the relationship. If it was called one. He suddenly felt like a deer caught under a predator and he had a niggling feeling that something was wrong, but his brain wouldn't allow him to process it further.

"Draco." Adrian murmured to him, warm breath on his face. A tongue licked his cheek. "I want you. You're so incredibly sexy." He leaned further against Draco who could feel his erection against him, exciting him even further.

"But I.." Draco panted, head leaning back against the wall, aroused by the feeling of his boxers sliding down his thighs and making its way down his legs. "Isn't it.. too fast? And I feel weird. What did you give me?"

"You're just so sexy." The Chaser murmured, cutting off Draco's line of thought and started kissing him again, erection rubbing against his briefs at his sensitive area. One of Draco's thighs was lifted up to Adrian's waist, a hand sliding up and down. Aghast, he tried to bring it down but he just couldn't push Adrian away. Draco moaned from the sensitive administrations he was receiving, his body quivering with excitement and he couldn't help but buck against the hard body pressing hotly against his.

"You're so hot. I'm going to fuck you… so hard and fast." Came the lust-filled whisper.

At that, Draco stiffened. Did Adrian, the proper and well-loved guy in Slytherin just said that? He closed his eyes to try to clear the haze. Were his ears playing tricks on him? Opening them back, he noticed a mole at the side of his face. Was it there before?

"Spread your slutty legs for me." Another shock at those words. Had this guy been pretending to him all the time? Pretending to be nice to him but all to get into his pants? Or skirt. But that couldn't be. That nice guy that he had liked for a long time couldn't just be like that. Maybe he just likes talking dirty at this time.

"I know you want this too. Can you feel how hard I am?" Adrian jerked his hips against him and he could feel the Chaser's boner sliding up and down against his private area covered only by his thin, wet briefs. Fingernails scraped his sensitive skin at his butt, eliciting a jerk and a moan from the ticklish touches. He was starting to feel a little afraid of what could happen if they continued. Was he ready for that? He had just turned into a female and maybe, he hadn't gotten accustomed to it yet.

"Stop, Adrian. What's wrong with you?" Draco gripped his arms tighter, pushing him helplessly. Nothing was making sense. His mind was a blurry mess and his vision was unclear. Thinking the worst, perhaps he the sweet was drugged! He felt a little betrayed. Then, to his alarm, Adrian's face seemed to slowly distort. He closed his eyes, waiting for his vision to become clearer. What greeted him once he opened them chilled him to his bones and panic gripped him.

Beady eyes looked back at him, dangerously eyeing to devour him while a mocking smirk was planted on his podgy face. "Oops. Looks like I'm revealed."

Draco breathed hard, eyes wide at the perpetrator. "Flint."

"Now who's getting the last laugh? This is for rejecting me, ruining my pride and injuring me. The Polyjuice was perfect if not for the time limit." He said scrupulously, his buck teeth protruding out disgustingly. "Did you really think I was Pucey? Are you disappointed? After I'm done with you, shall I tell him how you were taken? By me? How I fucked you until you screamed my name?"

"I will never do that, you bastard!" Draco tried to yell but even to his ears, he sounded awfully groggy.

"Oh yes I'll make you." Flint squeezed his butt, fat fingers brushing at his brief-covered clit. Draco flinched and pressed further against the wall, wishing he could go through it. "If you were wondering, yes, the sweet was drugged. You will be helpless and highly aroused. You will want more of me." Flint whispered to his ears and started ravishing his mouth, his tongue sliding everywhere around.

Draco was thoroughly disgusted by the vermin that was molesting him. He would need to drown his mouth in magical disinfectant and breath mints later on. He indistinctly wondered what Flint's reaction would be if he could vomit now. His heart was beating so hard like a few hippogriffs trampling about.

Flint thrust his hips hard against him repeatedly. He was defenseless! All Draco could do was try to struggle, but even his body felt lethargic and the feeling of flesh against flesh made him desire more. To his trepidation, fingers pressed and scratched against his covered clit, making him buck his hips up uncontrollably and giving out lascivious moans. He felt disgusted that he could be aroused by that pervert, especially since his sensitive spot was not even directly touched yet and even though the drug was the cause of his reactions. He gripped the beaver's arm and tried to scratch and push him away, but the strong and big-build Chaser never budged. Oh, his briefs was already soaking wet!

"Flint! Stop that!" He groaned as Flint sucked and bit his neck, eliciting goosebumps and somehow, he was getting hotter and more sensitive with every touch. While a hand groped his chest, pressing and squeezing hard and desperate and a finger rubbing his nipple and making him more excited, he felt Flint's hard-on rubbing sensually against him while his covered clit was being played with. He couldn't help but buck against Flint as he felt more aroused by the second. The top of his briefs was slowly being pulled down. "Flint.. Stop! Nggh!"

He bit his lip to stop from moaning but the sensation was too much. The pleasure was consuming his senses and unwillingly, his legs spread even wider.

"You're so warm and wet. I can't wait to pound into you and feel your hot, moist hole wrap tightly around my hard cock." Flint murmured into his ears. Draco wished he could shut-up. Those vile words were actually turning him on! Flint proceeded to kiss him messily on his lips and slobber his mouth.

In a distance in his head, Draco blearily heard himself moaning and jerking repeatedly against Flint.


	6. What?

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim HP. Please, I don't wana own him. I disclaim HP books. Because I dislike the ending and certain character deaths. All the most awesome ones died. T^T But they're forever alive in my world…

**Warning:** Read it if you dare.

**A/N: **Here's the next scene.

* * *

"Letter time?" George asked his twin in their common room by the sofa.

"Yeh. When is she ever going to stop?" Fred said as he opened the letter and read it.

George leaned over him, scanning the letter. "Ooh.. listen to this! 'Your smile lights up my life everyday and I find myself smiling at your every move.' Sounds like a stalker. 'My heart beats for you and flutters at your jokes and the sound of your laughter.'"

"Remind me not to laugh in front of her." Fred said absentmindedly.

George bent his legs with one knee in front, raising an arm up dramatically. "Oh Fred! How can you be so cruel! I stalk your every move especially when you're in the bathroom! I love you! Can't you feel my beating heart that's fluttering around like a teeny weeny butterfly? All because of how sexy your laughter is! Oh laugh for me Fred! Ooh yes! Laugh!"

The common room lit up with laughter.

"Can you _not_ make it sound like that?" Fred made a grimacing face at him. "I'll start to remember this whenever I see her face!"

"Aren't you guys a little mean?" Hermione looked up from her book. "You do know she's just upstairs right?"

"We do?" The twins gave her an innocent look.

"Don't worry, she's asleep." Angelina said. "But we better be quieter if you don't want to wake her up."

Lee waved his wand. "Silencing spell."

"Wow, you're so smart Lee!" The twins exclaimed.

"Aren't I!" The dark-haired boy stuck his chest out with pride.

"Hm.. seems like you've got a date this weekend!" George continued to read on.

"I'm just going to tell her straight to her face that I'm not interested." Fred folded the letter and threw it into the fireplace.

"You've been telling her that for ages." George stretched his body over the whole sofa with his feet resting on his twin's thighs, arms folded behind his head. "Face to face, through letters… You know she'll still try her luck."

"And I'm still rejecting her. She can be very persistent."

"I thought you received one yesterday and the day before?" Angelina asked.

"He receives one everyday!" Lee explained, drinking his cup of hot chocolate.

"What does she say to you?" Neville asked in curiosity.

"She tells him how she has liked him ever since she set eyes on him, how she loves his eyes, his muscles, his soft, messy hair that's oh so sexy!" George mimicked, placing smiles on everyone's faces.

"She only likes his physical aspects?" Hermione frowned with a lifted brow.

"She did mention she likes his personality and his jokes." George replied her.

"You read all his private letters?" Angelina crossed her legs, not a bit surprised.

"Obviously!"

"If it's from her." Fred nodded. "You've no idea how many she sent!"

"Or how many times she has come up to him to declare her love and persuade him to give her a chance."

"Maybe it's time to find you a girlfriend, Fred." Harry said, not looking up from his Exploding Snap that he was playing with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Fred looked around the whole common room. "Nope. None here. Not interested in any of you, no offence."

"They can play your fake girlfriend." Lee suggested.

"But once we 'break up', she'll know and start pestering me again. Plus, she may pester my fake girlfriend instead."

"There's such a thing as a disguise. Or you can say she's from Beauxbatons who came to visit you." Angelina said.

Suddenly, there was an extremely loud and vast explosion at a table nearby. The whole table had become singed and the faces and front bodies of all four players had become brown from the exploding cards.

"Alright, who tampered with the cards?" Dean demanded.

"Ok, who wants to play Truth or Dare?" George announced.

"I'll sneak up some snacks!" With that, Fred was out of the door, leaving his twin to handle the mess.

On his way to the kitchen, he pondered over ideas on how to reject that girl. Maybe he should get a fake girlfriend somehow. Suddenly, he heard something that sounded distantly like a moan. He paused in his footsteps. No way! Someone was doing it at night in a secluded corridor? He was curious to know who they were, but Fred wasn't a voyeur.

He was about to walk away when a soft "Stop!" was heard in the quiet night. Urged by his curiousity, he peeked from behind the wall and stared at the two figures in surprise. Malfoy was held against the wall with Flint kissing his neck vigorously. He heard a moan coming out from Malfoy and wondered when had Malfoy liked that troll of all people. Wasn't it supposed to be Pucey?

"No... no, don't!" A soft whimper. "Bastard." Malfoy groaned out. He had his hands on Flint's chest and seemed to be trying to push him away but looked too weak to do so. Flint had his hand under his skirt, revealing Malfoy's upper thigh, and another under his shirt on one side of his chest, revealing his curvy waist. Somehow, that scene looked wrong.

Malfoy was panting, his eyes were slightly glazed and his face scrunched up in what looked like fear and disgust mixed with pleasure and Fred had a suspicion that Flint had given him something for Malfoy to lose his senses.

"Aren't you excited Draco? Hm?" Flint rubbed himself against Malfoy. "Feel like getting it on? Want me to enter you now?"

Fred grimaced in disgust as Flint moved his hips rhythmically against the helpless Malfoy. Even if he disliked Malfoy, he didn't deserve to be raped, especially not by his Quidditch Captain! And especially since he was physically a girl. Malfoy was already looking pretty zoned out and only kept moaning and bucking.

"You're going to be mine." Flint's hands reached his trousers and started pulling down the zip.

Something flew at a fast pace and pummeled hard against Flint's side. The strong and big body flew like a puppet hit by a bludger and smacked right onto the silver knight near them with a loud clang, rendering him unconscious.

"Good sir." Fred grinned, tucking his wand and turned his attention towards Malfoy who had slid onto the floor dazedly. He turned away, wanting to leave the boy there. He didn't want to save him in the first place. Who cares about Malfoy? He took a peep behind his shoulders. That git could stay the night on the floor. Who cares if he gets taken advantage by other Slytherins or if people from other Houses wanted to get revenge on him? He would laugh if he got pregnant!

Fred sighed. He wasn't like Harry who would help everyone but leaving this git there near Flint wasn't very smart. He walked back to the boy. "Hey Malfoy, get up."

The girl-boy looked up at him with bleary eyes, confused.

"Come on, get up." Fred bent down and pulled him up. Malfoy stumbled against him. He helped him upright and quickly let him go. "Alright, back to your room, Malfoy. You do have eyes don't you?"

Malfoy took a few unstable steps towards him but he swayed and leaned sideways against the wall. He panted and pushed himself from it, taking several faltering steps front before he swayed again and leaned forwards. Fred took a step and caught him before he hit the floor. Malfoy stumbled into his arms with his face buried against Fred's chest.

"Stupid Malfoy. You're a weakling!" Fred said, half expecting Malfoy to retort back but the girl-boy looked up from his chest. Fred looked back at the heavy lidded eyes that were looking somewhat demurely at him and he noticed the flushed colour painted on those cheeks.

"Malfoy, you owe me one, get it?" Then, he turned around to walk away, only to be caught by his sleeves and turned around.

He froze when Malfoy held both his cheeks too gently with too warm and soft hands, looking right into his eyes. Fred's wide ones stared at him in shock at the close proximity between their faces, noses almost touching.

Before he could move back, Malfoy leaned forwards and closed the distance between them. Soft, wet lips touched and massaged his dry ones, instantly moisturising them. With a tongue! A leg rubbed against him and suddenly, they wrapped around his waist and he stumbled front with imbalance, moving forward until Malfoy was pressed up against the wall and he was still being kissed!

Fred pushed his legs down easily and pushed his shoulders back. "Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" He asked harshly, trying to pull away those arms that were around him.

Malfoy, who was standing too closely, squinted his eyes as if to look closer at him. Then, he moaned into his ears, warm breath blowing ticklishly at his ears and bucked against him. "Touch me." He murmured.

Fred's eyes shot open and he pulled Malfoy off him, but he kept clinging back on him. Malfoy was truly gone! Then, he was attacked by more kisses on his lips and neck which he kept having to pull away. He felt his manhood stir. That was bad. Very bad. How in the world could he be aroused by the ferret?

"Come on." Malfoy whispered. "Mm.. Touch me." He held Fred's hand, placed it on his thigh and slowly moved it upwards, lifting his skirt. Fred snatched his hand back and pulled away, making Malfoy slop to the floor against the wall, legs stretched front and open.

Fred poked his leg with his foot. "Ferret. Get up."

Malfoy just sat there with his eyes closed. "S'hot." He pulled at his shirt and started lifting it slowly.

Fred glanced around and at Malfoy. "Damn you Malfoy." He pulled him up, stopping him from stripping and carried him on his back, bringing the fallen boxers with him. He made his way to the git's room down the dungeons.

"Password, Malfoy." Draco murmured something eligible. "Malfoy!" Fred jiggled him on his back.

"Peppermint sticks." Came the lethargic groan that sounded slightly seductive, blowing hotly against his ears. The door opened with a click.

Fred carried the heating blond girl-boy to the bed. With his chest stuck out, the blond lifted his shirt slowly, a leg crossing the other in an unconsciously seductive way, a reaction of arousal. Fred caught himself staring as Malfoy took off his shirt, revealing his breast-filled bra. He started pulling a bra strap down his shoulders and that's when Fred reacted.

"No no Malfoy!" He quickly covered him with the blanket. "I do not want to see your black bra or how your boobs were bursting out from it and how big and soft it looked." He blinked. "Which I just did. I don't wish to see more of it."

Malfoy however, seemed to have other plans. He pushed the blanket away, then grabbed the breath out of Fred by pulling him on top of himself. "Mmm…" He spread his legs wider. "Enter me."

Fred inwardly groaned. That was just wrong!

"You're going to regret what you did when you wake up, you idiotic ferret!"

Draco continued moaning and rubbing himself sensually against Fred. "Now… in me…Ahh…"

Warmth spread over Fred's cheeks. He refused to admit that Malfoy had such a sexy voice which tingled his ears and made him feel uneasy. Malfoy needed to stop acting as if he was having sex! "Stupid ferret." He mumbled and tried to get up but he was quickly pulled down and Malfoy kissed him again, more passionate than before and squirming under him.

Fred was already hard and that was a very bad sign. _Think Filch in a G-string! _Malfoy in a thin, skimpy G-string. _Think Professor Dumbledore in a thong!_ Malfoy in a green thong with a tiny bikini top. Fred shook his head, trying to clear it. _McGonagall with flabby fats!_ Malfoy with smooth, tight, succulent skin, all wet and dripping... Nonononono!

He pulled himself up and held Malfoy's wrists against the mattress beside the blonde's head, restraining him. Fred panted softly, looking at the messy blond head whose face portrayed a look of ecstasy and pleasure. He was not turned on by the ferret's face or his moans. He stared at the two lumps in front of him. Nor his boobs. That had a deep crevice between them and looked firm. He remembered the feeling of touching them the first time, albeit only on the outside. He quickly cut off the brief thought of whether they would feel the same underneath the bra.

"Mmnn.. More.." Draco moaned breathily, startling Fred who let go of his wrists.

Draco took advantage of his freedom and held the back of Fred's hand, moving it to his chest. Fred's palm rested on the bra and was pressed against them. It was so soft! With another hand, he attempted to pull his bra up but Fred quickly stopped him. A bra strap was pulled down and Malfoy tried to push Fred's hand under his bra from the top, touching the bare skin.

He had touched Malfoy's bare upper boob! He had touched his boobs covered with clothes before, but that was only to make fun of Malfoy! He had never really thought of nor wanted to touch his bare ones, even if it's only at the top! Oh what in the Wizarding world had he done!

"Yes!" The blond moaned and lightly caressed Fred's cheeks, sifting through his ginger hair in passion, his other hand still grasping Fred's. "Yes! Now! In me.." He moaned, bucking against Fred, spreading his legs even wider and caught Fred's other hand, bringing him under the skirt again.

It was too late when Fred felt the briefs there. It was so shockingly wet! Hovering over Malfoy, he could feel so much heat coming from that Slytherin. Realising he was in a compromising situation, kneeling on the bed over Draco, one hand on his chest, the other touching his briefs, Fred shot out of the bed, heart beating erratically and hard arousal pulsing. What in Merlin's name was he doing?

Draco started pulling his skirt upward, revealing his green briefs and his wide spread thighs. Then, he turned to his side, revealing his butt.

"Malfoy!" Fred exclaimed in horror as he raced to cover the lewd scene. The colour of his briefs was like what he had imagined of the thong! But that wasn't the time to be thinking that!

He quickly felt for his wand in his pocket and pulled it out, casting a cooling spell on Malfoy. He should have done this earlier on!

The Slytherin moaned, looking restless and uncomfortable even with his body hidden under a blanket. He looked so erotic that Fred quickly cast another cooling spell. Slowly, Malfoy calmed down and his whole body relaxed. It wasn't long until he finally fell into a deep sleep. Fred slowly started to breathe more calmly. He huffed out a breath of air. With one last look at the sleeping Malfoy, he went out of the room, up to the common room.

"I'm gona sleep now. Really tired." He muttered and went up to his dorm, leaving the Gryffindors to wonder what had happened.

* * *

Draco was walking so swiftly down corridor to corridor that it would look like he was actually drifting. He heart was pounding so hard, not from his fast walk, but by what might have actually happened last night. He remembered Flint doing something to him, then he was too out of it to know what else was happening. Had he been… He shook his head. No, he couldn't have. He was only void of his shirt this morning when he woke up. Flint wouldn't dress him up after that. But he had to confront Flint to make sure of that.

He stopped in his tracks, vaguely feeling himself tremble slightly. On the other hand, he didn't want to talk to that bastard just yet. The things that he did to him! It was so.. repulsive! He shivered, hugging himself. He turned and started walking back, but in just two steps, he paused again. He didn't want Flint to think that he was afraid of him. He would have to show that beaver the Malfoy wrath! He would pay for that!

Draco turned around, just in time to see the one that he didn't want to see the most.

"Draco Malfoy." A horrid smirk showed on his repugnant face.

"Flint." He growled, pulling out his wand. "What did you do to me?"

"You mean last night? What did I do indeed." Flint stepped closer to Draco who fought himself from backing away.

"Don't mess with me!" He pointed his wand at Flint's face, heart skipping a few beats. "After you drugged me, what did you do to me?"

"Oh? Want to know the details, I see. Quite eager are you?"

"Shut up Flint! Tell me before I curse you so badly you'll never see the day."

"You can't remember what happened?" Flint asked gleefully, stepping even closer which made Draco take a mini step back. "What else could we be doing? We were in bed. You stripping yourself and my cock in your mouth. It was so sexy. Want more details?"

Draco's wand hand trembled in horror. "You lie! I was clothed!"

"I clothed you, then stripped you, clothed and stripped repeatedly. It was exciting."

"I.. I will kill you!" Draco shouted, ready to hex that pervert but Flint moved so fast and before he could utter another word, he was pinned against the wall by his wrists, wand dropping onto the floor with a clatter. He struggled to free himself, forcing himself not to panic. "Let go of me!"

"I think you want another round." Flint said menacingly, his face drawing close to Draco's. "That's why you were looking for me weren't you? Me being in you, pounding into you til you scream my name and want more of me. Want another go, Draco?" He asked in a silky voice which gave Draco goosebumps as he fought to get away from the Slytherin who stank of sweat and dirt.

"Hey Flint!" Someone called out. Draco turned his head and to his surprise, the Weasley twins were walking towards them, one glaring at Flint. "Want me to hex you unconscious again?"

Flint let Draco go and pointed at the Gryffindor. "So it was you! You attacked me! I was getting to the good part and you interrupted me!"

"Yeh. I should tell the Ministry what you did eh? You could be sent to Askaban for that."

"A Weasley acting like a hero? Draco, you should ask the one here what he did to you after he 'saved' you."

"What?" Draco stared at both of them, stunned. What did he mean by saving him?

"I'm not you, Flint. Unless you want to have a bloody nose, scamper off now."

"He probably fucked you too Malfoy." Flint said and only walked away when the twins pointed their wands at him.

"What did he mean by that?" Draco demanded an explanation, hoping that the slight hope rising within him would not be squished.

"You should thank me for saving you." The twin replied.

Draco pondered. If he was saved, that means Flint didn't do anything to him! "So… he didn't..?"

"No."

But that means… "And you.. you didn't…"

"No! I wouldn't even come near you with a ten-foot broomstick!"

Draco sent him a look of plain disbelief. "You really.. didn't?"

"No! I'm not like sicko Flint. My pride is bruised!"

At that, Draco could finally breathe out in relief, shoulders sagging and head facing down. At least he wasn't… He was so relieved he could cry!

"I know you're really glad and all, but can you not use me as a wall?"

Draco opened his eyes quickly and jerked away when he realised he was leaning his forehead against the twin's chest. He cleared his throat.

"Ok, so what exactly happened last night?" The other twin asked.

"None of your business." Draco quickly said.

"I see you want a secret only known between us! How sweet."

"That's not what I mean!"

"I'll tell you later George."

"Great. Then the whole of Hogwarts will know about everything!" Draco folded his arms irritatedly. "Why did you save me Weasley? What do you want from me?"

"Can't I, being the most wonderful Gryffindor ever, do something that does not require anything in return?"

"No, you can't."

"Hey! That's untrue! I'm selfless and helpful!"

"Sneaky and manipulative."

"I'm not you."

"Forceful and uncouth."

"By the way, you owe me one."

"See?!"

"You asked for it. And I saved you because Flint was disgusting, not because of you Malfoy. I almost left you there on the floor with him."

"Why didn't you?"

"I'd be stupid to do that, unless you want him to rape you for real. Told you I'm selfless" Draco rolled his eyes. "You really can't remember what happened last night?"

A frown. "No. I don't. You really didn't do anything to me?"

"No." Fred said. "But you did to me."

A pause. "Liar. You expect me to believe you? I was too weak to do anything."

"But too aroused not to." Fred replied with a smirk.

Draco looked at him in shock for a second before he snorted. "Right. As if I would fall for that."

"It's true!" Fred insisted with annoyance. How could he not remember what happened? That ferret! It was unfair that only he could remember last night's incident.

An owl flew and landed on Fred's shoulders. He untied the letter and scanned the contents.

"It's her?" Asked George.

"Yeh." He lit the letter on fire after reading it.

"Found a solution yet?"

"No, not yet. She's not going to back off that easily." He turned to Draco. "You still owe me one."

"I owe you nothing. Whatever it was, I've already paid it by the things I've done for you and your twin."

Suddenly, an idea struck Fred. He could kill two birds with one stone! A wicked grin crept up his face as he stared at Malfoy.

"That is not a good look." Draco responded after noticing that he was stared at. "Those eyes… are making me feel cold." He shifted his feet.

"You're staring at me." His eyes landed on Fred, then George, then looked around the vicinity. He looked back at Fred. "You're still staring at me."

"I…have a bad feeling about this." Draco fidgeted, glancing around to avoid the stare. "Alright, I'm getting scared every second. What are you up to?"

A smile blossomed and grew and Draco quickly cut in. "Whatever you've to say, don't."

He was about to lift his hand up to cover Fred's eyes or mouth when the guy said. "You're going to be my girlfriend for Hogsmeade."

Draco stopped breathing as his jaw dropped open.


	7. Hogsmead-Not the Way it Should Be

**A/N: **Next few chapts may take longer to update since I'll be much busier. Til then! :)

Thank you for waiting and reading! Here's the next chapt.

* * *

"No."

"It's not a question."

"I said no."

"We say yes!"

Fred pushed the piece of clothing to Draco. "Go on. Put it on."

"Why can't I just dress normally?" Draco snarled, pushing the clothing back to him. "This! Is! Ridiculous!"

"I've told you, the girl who's after me wouldn't stop unless you show that you're much better than her." Fred forced the clothing back to the reluctant Draco. "You've to prove your worth even when you don't have any. Starting from your dressing."

"I refuse!"

"You can't."

"Why must I wear this..thing!" He eyed the piece in disgust. "This.. so low.. so high! And the colour!"

"Just, go in." Fred forced Draco into the changing room.

Grumbling throughout, Draco changed and stared at the mirror. He could hardly recognize himself now. Fred Weasley had changed his hair by using the Colovaria spell to prevent anyone from recognizing him, so now, he had dark red curls which were pulled back half up half down by a simple hair tie. The twins had dragged him early in the morning to various shops in Hogsmeade to try on god-forbidden dresses.

"This dress was made for you." Said the mirror.

"Shut up." Draco bit back. This dress was absolutely horrid! How could a woman bear to wear this.. thing! The top was like a river flowing downstream! And the ruffled bottom was slightly flared out and stopped high at the thighs! The worst was the maroon colour painted on that short-sleeved dress. This was surely done to make fun of him!

As if there was something dangerous lurking behind the curtains, he warily gripped it tightly and slowly pulled it open. Two pairs of eyes immediately landed on him. He covered his cleavage with a hand, trying to pull the top up discretely.

"Well. Love the dress." George shifted his eyes to his twin with a smug smile. "We chose correctly, eh Fred?"

"Yes we did." Fred answered, not taking his eyes off the dress and the overall look on Draco. He pointed to a pair of black flats. "Wear those and you're set to go."

Draco grumbled, taking off his manly shoes to slip into something he never dreamt of wearing. At least it was flats, not heels.

"10 galleons, 14 sickles and 13 knuts." Fred stretched out his open palm in front of Draco.

"What?"

"For the dress and shoes." George explained.

"But I didn't buy them!" Draco refused, looking angrily at them.

"You're wearing them. Not like you have a choice in that matter." Fred said, wriggling his fingers in indication. "Come on."

"You cheaters!" The blond girl-boy stuck his hand into the pocket of his previously worn pants and fetched out his pouch. "Frauds! Swindlers!" He dumped the money into the welcoming hands of Fred who counted and quickly kept them safely in his pocket.

Once outside the shop with his pants and shirt shrunk and tucked in a small pocket, Draco looked around, his hand still covering his cleavage. That unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by George.

"Why're you covering up?" He asked.

"Think you're ugly?" Fred said.

"No!"

"Don't worry, you are, regardless." George said.

Draco scowled. "I just don't like to show them." If he didn't have boobs, he wouldn't have minded if he wore a shirt that revealed a little chest. But with boobs now, it made him feel slightly vulnerable. He wondered why some women like to reveal them.

"Thought you would want to reveal your cleavage." George pointed out.

"Think they're too small?"

"No!"

"Think they're too huge?"

"No! Yes!" Draco corrected.

Fred gasped. "You're shy!"

"I'm not!"

They burst out into song. "Shy shy Malfoy, red in the face. Shy shy Malfoy-"

"Shut up!"

"Walking on the streets-"

"Swaying his hips-"

"Tripping on the ground-"

"Falling down the stairs-"

"Smashing flat on his face!" They ended in unison.

"Annoying! Just, plain annoying!" Draco yelled, storming off in front of them.

"Hey wait up!" As Fred ran up to him, his eyes caught sight of something and an idea came up. "Let's go in!" He grabbed a startled Draco and pulled him by the back of his collar into The Three Broomsticks along with George behind them.

"To test out your charm, sit beside McLaggen and make him buy you a drink." Fred pointed to the male sitting by the counter.

"What!" Draco exclaimed incredulously. Not _that_ McLaggen!

"Unless you've no appeal at all, which is not surprising. Now, go." He pushed Draco forward, who stumbled and support himself with his hand splayed against a seat next to the Gryffindor guy. He quickly stood straight and brushed his dress down neatly. Draco took a seat, not before sending a death glare towards Fred.

"Name's Cormac McLaggen."

Draco turned his head, just to see McLaggen eyeing at him with interest.

"I've never seen a beauty like you around. Are you from Hogwarts?"

Draco felt deign to answer him. Luckily, he was saved when that Gryffindor chose to blather on.

"Or perhaps you're from Beauxbatons, the school of lovely ladies. But I've to say, Hogwarts is the best school around, which is why I'm from there. But if you're from Beauxbatons, what are you doing here alone? A vacation? Or skipping school? Shall I, being the most gracious of Gryffindors, show you around? I can show you my house too. It's got the most grandeur design you've ever seen, made up of the finest materials and delicate designs. Or would you like me to show you my flying skills? I've got the best broom around, but of course, it wouldn't be good unless you've got a good flyer. I'm on the Quidditch team. The best Keeper around." He said proudly. "And I-"

Draco coughed, cutting in. "It would be great if I can just sit here and have a drink. I'm rather thirsty."

"Butterbeer is great, but Firewhiskey is even better, like the Blishen's Firewhiskey. I prefer Spiced Mead of course. I'm drinking one from 1754. It's a fine taste that not everyone knows how to appreciate, but I guess girls should not drink such a concoction that only men can handle."

Draco rolled his eyes inwardly. Such a typical chauvinistic Gryffindor. "I do drink Spiced Mead too, but presently, I just want something to quench my thirst. What drink do you recommend?"

"Hmm.. How about the Daisyroot Draught? It's as refreshing as someone like yourself. Or something exotic like Quintin Black?"

"Quintin Black sounds fine." Draco searched his pockets and pretended to count his sickles. "Seems I don't have much money with me now."

"Why don't you go to Gringotts?"

"My account is restricted to my parents and I've used a lot of money during this trip." As he smoothly crossed his legs, his dress rode up slightly and he pulled it higher, revealing more of his slim thigh. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw McLaggen peering at them. Ah… the charm of women. "Would it be alright if I borrowed from you?"

"What?" McLaggen looked back up at him with wavering eyes. "Well, I don't have much with me either."

An eyebrow raised. Liar. McLaggen was just mingy. After summoning his courage to show off his legs, how could his simple seduction not persuade that guy? It wasn't as if he had forgotten what had happened that night. Even thinking of it now made him nauseous. He was feeling uneasy pulling his own dress up and in the end, it wasn't even worth it. "Well, then I guess I have to leave now." Draco replied curtly and was about to stand up when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Please, let me buy you a drink."

Draco turned around and was surprised to see someone smiling dreamily at him.

"Roger Davies at your service. What would you like?"

"Uh.. Quintin Black."

"Madam Rosmerta!" He called. "One Quintin Black!"

The inn keeper glanced at the three of them and Draco hope she would not be able to recognize him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned around to prepare the beverage without sparing another glance at him.

"So, what's your name?" Davies asked as he sat on the other side of Draco.

"It doesn't really matter." He answered quickly. "What.. What are you doing here?"

"Just to chill out with my friends. Until I saw a dazzling sight."

Draco squirmed under the half-lidded gaze that was settled on him.

"You're so beautiful." Davies said with a silly grin, his chin resting on his palm with an elbow on the table. "Like an angel." He whispered.

Draco cleared his throat with an uneasy feeling.

"The moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you. You're like the pretty flower amongst a field of grasses, as glorious as the moon. So you must be from Beauxbatons. Are you half-Veela?"

"No!" Draco almost sneered. "I'm a pure blood."

"But I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you are." The dreamy guy looked at Draco as if he had taken a love potion.

Draco wouldn't be surprised if Davies started drooling at any time. And what cheesy pick-up lines. As if anyone would fall for that.

"I can bring you around if you want."

"Well…"

The glass of alcohol came and as Davies was about to pay for it, McLaggen shoved a hand in front, holding out a few sickles. "I'll pay."

"What? I offered first." Davies said, bringing his money forward towards the inn keeper.

"Thought you didn't have money." Draco let out a bit of mockery in his voice.

"I found out I did bring extra. I can afford this simple drink." McLaggen insisted, pushing his money further front. "And I've offered to bring her around, so we don't need your company, Davies."

"I'll pay for her drink." Davies said, annoyed, pushing his sickles forward.

"No, _I_ will." McLaggen said, doing the same.

"_I _will!" A push of the sickles further across the table.

"No, I will pay for it!" Further pushing.

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Why don't…" Draco drawled, interrupting the blazing glares the two were giving each other. "You both split it?"

"Look, I can afford it." McLaggen said, as if to prove a crucial point.

"Paying whole for you is worth it and proves my sincerity, my beautiful one." Davies declared.

Draco cringed at the name and decided to take a sip of his drink.

"Why don't I… collect both." Madam Rosmerta then slapped both hands on the sickles and promptly took them away, her back already facing them.

For a moment, the two boys gawked at her, looking rather reluctant. Then, they collected themselves and looked at Draco.

"I would love to date you." Davies announced outright.

Draco almost spit out his drink as he coughed violently.

"After I bring you around and have dinner with you." McLaggen said and placed a hand on his thigh, much to Draco's disgust.

"Right." He shifted, taking McLaggen's wrist and pushing it away.

"Please, go out with me!" Draco was taken aback as Davies suddenly grabbed both his hands and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes which were not cute at all.

Draco looked at the both of them, feeling slightly terrified at how strongly they were coming onto him. His eyes then met the two Weasley twins who were sitting by a table nearby, snickering at him. He pulled his hands out of Davies' grasp with difficulty and lifted his glass, looking at the twins. He lifted a brow at them in pride and stuck his chin up, trying to convey to them that he had proven his charm. Gulping the alcohol down, he then stood up.

"Where're you going?" The two guys asked, standing with him.

"Off. I've to go."

"Where? I thought I'll bring you around?" Davies said, looking too concerned.

"I've things to do." He said curtly, wanting to quickly get out of their sight.

"But we've only just met." McLaggen said unhappily, grabbing his wrist before he could move away.

Draco pursed his lips, pulling his wrist with no avail. "Release me."

"McLaggen, do not treat a lady like that." Davies frowned disapprovingly. "Release her."

"Go away Davies. It's obvious I'm the better man here."

"A guy who only knows how to boast! At least I'm a gentleman."

"I'm more muscular!" He puffed out his chest.

"I'm more handsome!" A sweep of his fringe.

"That's boasting and a lie! _I'm_ better looking! I'm better at everything!" McLaggen raised his voice, stepping closer to his opponent while Draco managed to get away from his grasp.

"I've brighter eyes!" Davies stepped closer at each retort and glared at him with widened eyes.

"I've seductive ones!" McLaggen squinted and winked, moving his eyes like they were having spasms.

Davies licked his lips exaggeratedly. "I've sweeter lips!"

McLaggen pouted his. "I've sexy ones!"

"I've a lower voice!" Davies said in a deep voice.

"I've a lower one!" McLaggen said in a deeper voice.

"Low!"

"Lowww.."

"Lowww…"

"Ahhh! I'm louder than you!" McLaggen shouted.

"Ahhhh.. louder!" Davies raised his voice in a soprano.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AHHHHHHH!" They shouted and glared like long-time enemies, foreheads touching and pushing hard against each other.

Outside along the bustling streets, Draco continued walking briskly away from the mad men whom he could still hear across the street, with Fred and George laughing outright beside him.

"SHUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUUP!" A woman's voice rattled from within the pub, shaking the sacred grounds of Hogsmeade, startling a few innocent bystanders.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you'll have a boyfriend before you turn back to a guy!" Fred guffawed.

"What was that for?" Draco turned back and stopped in front of him in frustration. "Why did you pull me in there?"

"I told you, it's to test out your charm."

"More like for your entertainment."

"It's just to estimate the chances of you convincing my chaser." Fred said calmly.

"And I wonder who the blind one is." Draco muttered.

"Fred! Fred! I'm here!" A girlish voice called out.

"Speak of the devil." George said as the three looked towards the voice.

Running towards them was a blond girl with thick, pink make-up waving at them. "Fred!" She called out cheerfully. "George."

"Lavender." The twins greeted stiffly.

"I've been finding you for ages, Fred." Lavender beamed shyly at him. "Shall we go?"

"Look Lavender." Fred sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Alright. Shall we go to one of the pubs? Or a café?"

"No, I mean now. I need to talk to you now." Fred said firmly.

Lavender blinked. "Ok."

"Listen, Lavender. I've told you several times that I'm not interested in you." He said bluntly.

"But-"

"Listen. Harsh as it may sound, I will never have feelings for you. Ever."

Draco looked at Fred with unhidden surprise at how direct he was. He had thought that the twins were direct and unabashed at confessions, but never knew it was the same with rejections. Lavender looked like she was about to be in tears, but in a second, she straightened up and gave a smile.

"But if you would give me a chance, you will see that I'm a great person."

"No, Lavender. To tell you the truth, I've a girlfriend." With that, Fred placed an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him none too gently, causing Draco to stumble against his side.

Lavender looked at Draco as if she hadn't seen him there. "Who're you?"

"She's my girlfriend. Dray."

Draco lifted a brow at Fred. Dray?

Lavender frowned, squinting her eyes at him, scrutinizing him from top to bottom. "Girlfriend? But I've never heard it from you. Or anyone for that matter!"

"We kept it low profile. And she's not from Hogwarts anyway." Fred explained.

Lavender pouted, staring at Draco with resentment. "How long?"

"A year."

"A year?" Draco and Lavender responded questioningly.

"A year." Draco quickly affirmed when the girl raised her eyebrows at him.

"Only a year." Lavender said, folding her arms and leaning on one leg. "Which means I still have a chance."

_How thick skin can this girl get?_ Draco thought irritably.

"And how do I know whether she's _really_ your girlfriend? Maybe she's a fake."

_Yes, I am. I am a guy. Not a Weasley's girlfriend_.

"Well…" Fred smirked. "Let's say I know every part of her."

"What?" Lavender and Draco responded together again.

The hand from Draco's waist moved up and rested on his chest once again.

"I wouldn't be able to do this if we haven't already done that." Fred smiled innocently.

"No.. That can't be true!" Lavender denied, shaking her head as Draco pushed Fred's hand away. "I don't believe you! We're meant to be together Fred. I love you! You should know how much I do! We're supposed to be on a date today!"

Draco leaned up to Fred's ears and whispered. "Did you give her a love potion?"

Fred looked back at him with an incredulous look. "Not that I know of," he whispered back.

"I don't believe you Fred. Unless you show me proof!"

"What proof?" Fred frowned at her.

"Like a lover's shirt. Or engagement rings. Or pictures. Or… Or a kiss. Yes, a kiss! You've to French kiss each other!" She demanded in a more confident manner, not expecting them to prove her wrong.

"What?" The two boys exclaimed and George's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"I'll continue chasing you until you show me."

"Look, Brown." Draco snarled, feeling agitated at her insistence. "What we do-"

"How'd you know my last name?" She asked.

Fred was about to say something when Draco answered instead. "Of course I know your name! Do you think you can get away with sending all those letters to We-Fred and me not knowing it? Of course he'd tell me you fool! And what we do in our private lives doesn't concern you. It's private. None of your business." No way was he kissing a Weasley. A Weasley _twi_n! Not even with a hundred galleons!

"Why? Are you scared? You're not really Fred's girl are you?" She said snobbishly.

"So if you want to see us having sex, we'd show you? That's ridiculous!"

At that, Lavender turned red. "N..Not that! All I want to see is a French kiss! To prove if your relationship is real. Who knows? Maybe you're just fooling me."

Fred hesitated. He didn't want to kiss Malfoy. Images of an aroused Malfoy kissing him flooded his mind and he squashed down the queasiness and heat from rising to his face. But then, Malfoy couldn't even remember what happened! He, Fred, was the only one to suffer from that incident.

"I won't give up until I've absolute proof. Besides, relationships can always stray. Fred will realize I'm the one for him."

"Didn't you have Weasel?" Draco scrunched his face.

"Weasel?" Lavender looked at him in slight surprise and Draco realized his mistake. "Ron? That sounds like what Mal-"

"Didn't you like Ron before?" George interrupted.

"Yes, but I realize Fred was a better choice. I love him more." She then turned her attention back to Draco. "But how did you know about Ro-"

"You know what?" Fred suddenly loudly, catching all their attention. "Do you really need proof?"

Lavender nodded.

"So if I show you proof, you'll back off? Don't bother me with yourself again."

Lavender hesitated, but agreed in the end.

"Alright. It's a promise." Fred then turned towards Draco.

Draco looked back, wondering how the twin would be able to prove anything. They didn't have any pictures together. Nor a shirt. Definitely not a ring either. Unless Weasley suddenly pop a ring out and declare that they're getting married without even asking him first, which would be a nightmare. He shivered. All he wanted right now was to meet Adrian in the Three Broomsticks and hang around and possibly snog him again.

Fred continued to look at him. Were they going to… Dance?! He widened his eyes. To prove they're a couple, they might have to dance! That thought sickened Draco. He wouldn't be surprised if a Weasley twin did that. Fred would twirl him around til he's dizzy and make fun of him again. Or perhaps Weasley would suddenly shout out in the middle of the street that they're together! Or make smooching faces at him which would be gross with pouty lips making kissing noises and Draco wouldn't be able to stand it and punch him. Or maybe…

"Well then." The twin blinked.

The sequence of things that came next, happened in only a matter of seconds. Draco's breath was caught as he found himself being pushed and bent backwards in a dramatic maneuver of his body, Fred's arm around his back and the other hand grabbing his wrist. Draco automatically grabbed the front of Fred's shirt to balance himself, lifting one leg up. Weasley's face went down with him.

The world stilled.

He couldn't speak. He couldn't think properly. Those… Those lips… were touching his, moving.. sucking his upper lip, then his lower lip again and again. He gasped as a tongue licked his lips and pried into his mouth, then started playing with his own tongue. Unconsciously, his fingers started clenching Fred's shirt, his whole body stiffening. His wide eyes couldn't stop staring at the ones which were half-lidded, as if seeing how their mouths were moving against each other.

It felt like a nightmare.

It felt like hours before Fred pulled him up.

Draco stood there, half listening to the conversation going on.

Fred pursed his lips, then licked it quickly, heart beating fast but he managed a composed exterior, his arm still around a shock Malfoy who was staring into nothing, mouth gaping, trying to say something but unable to react. They had drawn the attention of a few people but that wasn't important right now.

"There's your proof." Fred said in a barely stable voice.

Lavender's face was priceless, plastered with surprise and disappointment and agitation all squashed into a single facial expression.

"Tha.. That…" She stuttered in disbelief, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Now, stay away from me." Fred said and started dragging a stunned Draco away, with an equally shock George who snapped out of it and followed them.

"Fred, my dear twin, what were you thinking!" George hissed after they were far away from the forbidden scene, unsure whether to be amazed or disgusted.

"I didn't have a choice," was Fred's response.

"It's Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Are you… nuts?"

"As nutty as you, George."

"Fred!"

"George!"

"I can't believe you just.. did that! I mean…" A disbelieving half-smile, half-frown formed on George's face. "That was crazy!"

"I believe we did crazier things."

"I would never have done that." He shook his head.

"Crazier things are needed for crazier times. And crazier people."

"But you just… Did you enjoy that?" George squinted his eyes at him.

"What? No! Definitely not!" Fred licked his lips. "It was terrible! The worst experience!" Then, he muttered to himself. "It was for revenge anyway."

"Revenge?" George asked in interest. "What revenge? Oh you mean when you saved him and he sedu-"

"Yes! And he didn't even remember anything. I am scarred for life!"

"But… this means that you'd be scarred twice, while he'll only be scarred once."

Fred widened his eyes. He never thought of that! "No…" He groaned. "No.. How could I.. Next time, I'd better be drunk and have my revenge so I won't be able to remember it."

"That'll defeat the purpose won't it? You won't even remember having your revenge. Or maybe you're just waiting for the next time to kiss him." George said in amusement.

"Revenge! I'm sacrificing myself, brother."

"Right. I'll try to believe you. Anyway, Malfoy." George waved a hand in front of the Slytherin's face. "Oi."

Draco jerked out of his stupor and glared at George, pointing his finger at him. "You…You.."

"_He's_ Fred."

The finger changed direction and pointed at the other face. "You… You…"

"He's Fred."

"You.. You!" The finger pointed at both of them in intervals.

"Me. Fred Weasley. In case your memory's failed." Fred said in amusement.

Draco let out a half growl at him. "You.. imbecile! How could you.. could you.. do that!" He covered his mouth in disgust, trying to wipe off the feeling of the surprisingly soft lips lingering on his.

Before Fred could respond however, familiar looking people whom they hadn't notice before had already caught up to them.

"Fred, we never knew you have a girlfriend." Angelina said.

"Yeh, what was her name? Ray? Fray?" Lee asked curiously.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Came the desperate cry.

Three Slytherin students who were walking pass them froze in their tracks and slowly leaned back, heads turned to that group.

In the meantime, Ron furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Wait. That voice... sounds annoyingly familiar and shrill."

"Because it's me, you Weasel." Draco rolled his eyes.

Ron opened his mouth wide in shock, staring at him. "You!" He exclaimed loudly. "It's Drac-.. Drac.. Drac.. What the…" He stuttered.

"That's probably Dumbledore's spell in effect." Draco pointed out. "Effective against loud mouths like you."

"Wait a minute." Lee said, then looked straight at Draco in bewilderment. "That means… You're.. DM?" He said in a lower voice.

Draco nodded.

"And you.." He pointed to Fred. "Just.. kissed him!" He pointed back to Draco.

"What?" Pansy questioned loudly with wide eyes, staring at the girl wearing a low-cut dress.

The Gryffindor group then finally acknowledged the Slytherins' presence in surprise.

"No way!" Blaise walked up to Draco, eyeing him up and down with wide, shiny eyes, as if he had found a treasure chest. He grabbed both sides of the girl-boy's arm. "Draco, can I kiss you now? Like just a peck on the lips? Or a real kiss actually. Or should we French instead? Ow!" He hopped, feet aching from the stamp he had just received from his annoyed friend.

"Why did you do that?" Pansy glared at the tall ginger-head.

"Lavender was too persistent." Fred continued answering Lee's question, not bothering to look at the Slytherin girl. "She wanted proof that I'm attached, so I had to show her."

"But you didn't have to kiss her." Harry blinked. "Him. Herm. Himer. Herim." He licked his lips.

"It's a HIM!" Draco snapped. "I'm a him!"

Harry looked at him from top to bottom, then back at Fred. "You didn't have to kiss her."

"HIM! You blo-"

"It's the only way for her to believe me." Fred shrugged.

"Brother…" Fred turned to see Ron staring at him in disgust and shock, speaking in a trembling voice. "I thought you rejected him that day! Did you really just…"

"Well, yes." Fred said glumly. "And you should stop looking so shock and acting dramatic every time things concerned Dray."

"I don't!" He denied furiously.

"Dray?" Hermione asked.

"Dray?" Pansy parroted.

"Dray." Draco snorted. "Very original."

Fred looked at his fake girlfriend in disapproval. "Unless you wanted to be called Dracy? Drakypoo? Draynini?Drakilili?"

"No! Stop!" Draco cringed in outright disgust. "You're so creative."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It isn't. It's called sarcasm. Starts with an S-"

"Calling yourself?"

"-Ends with an M."

"Didn't know you're into that." Fred smirked and winked cheekily at him.

Draco looked at him questioningly. Then as understanding dawned on him, he flushed a brilliant red. "No! No Weasley! Argh! I'm not- I don't… you just.. No. Just, no!"

"Why Dray? Why not Drake?" George asked.

Fred frowned. "The one with a shorter tail or the one with a longer tail?"

"You mean the one with a beak or the one with a snout?"

"The one with feathers or the one with scales?"

"The one that squawks or the one that roars?"

"The one you can cook and eat or the-"

"Shut up! Just call me Dray."

"Ok, Drake." They said simultaneously and started to sing with actions.

"Drake the duck-"

"Somewhere on the streets-"

"And he goes waddle waddle waddle,"

"Flap flap flap he goes, flapping his wings." They flapped their arms.

"Then he goes waddle waddle waddle, quack quack quack."

"Butt sticking out and moving his knees."

Hermione burst out laughing at their antics, watching them sticking their butt out and shake their knees and feet sideways. "You both look ridiculous!"

On the other hand, Draco fumed with embarrassment. He wasn't a duck. Definitely not.

Pansy placed her hand over her forehead, shaking her head, not wanting to be seen near them. "I will never understand those twins…"

"Have you two done it yet?"

Everyone paused and looked around for that quiet voice. Eyes landed on the one who had not spoken so far.

"What do you mean, Theo?" Draco asked. "Do what?"

"What Weasley mentioned to Brown just now… he said you've done it with him. Did you two really engage in the vigorous activity of slapping of sweaty skin against sweaty skin and manhood into buttho-"

"Stop, Nott!" Fred yelled, at the same time that a paling Draco covered his friend's mouth.

The group had frozen amidst the still bustling streets.

"Couldn't you have said the word instead of _describing_ it?" Pansy asked in a hushed tone.

Theo shrugged and motioned to Draco. "Hgmdgsmonungrstdwtsygn."

Draco removed his hand.

"He doesn't seem to understand what I was saying."

"I'm not that stupid, Theo!" Said a red-faced Draco. "And we did not! And will never!"

The group collectively heaved a sigh of relieve at that.

Images of that night flooded Fred's mind again, this time with additional ones of skin against skin and… He was startled out of his thoughts by a prodding finger against his arm.

"What are you thinking?" George asked.

"Oh, Weasley can think?" Draco jibed.

Fred didn't know whether the heat on his face was embarrassment from the thoughts he was having or anger at Malfoy, but it annoyed him that it was because of Malfoy that he was always reminded of that night, that body on the bed, the position, the voice, the colour of… "S..Shut your mouth you… you SHE-MAN!"

"Huuuhhh? She-man? That term is so… so…" Draco's face distorted in disgust. "Ugly."

Fred tilted his head in thought. "Like a garden gnome or a goblin?"

"Like a barbarian. Perhaps a mix of goblin and troll."

The two nodded in a once-in-a-lifetime agreement.

"What… is the point of that?" Hermione questioned blankly, in which Harry shrugged in response.

"I don't understand…" Ron whined, looking lost.

In the midst of confusion, a bang of doors sounded, catching their attention. A short man was pushed out by the shopkeeper of the Apothecary.

"What's a dwarf doing here?"

"Ron!" Hermione whispered harshly, nudging him. "It's Professor Flitwick!"

"Oh."

"You took my feather and it's gone! Unless you return it to me, I will not refund you." The shopkeeper sneered.

"There wasn't any red feather in the bag! You must have misplaced it and blame it all on me. The swan feathers you sold were faulty!" The Professor said in righteous frustration.

"My red one disappeared right after your student took the bag of feathers. By right, you owe me money for it."

"There certainly was no red feather when I received it."

"Then your student must have taken and used it. If you don't return it, do not enter my shop!" With that, the shopkeeper banged the door shut, leaving Professor Flitwick to walk away, feeling worse than when he had entered the shop.

Fred noticed Draco walking into the shop and followed together with George, wanting to know what the git was up to.

Draco looked around briefly at the various cool magical artifacts and as casually as possible, went up to the shopkeeper.

"You sell swan feathers?"

"Yes, Miss. They are of the highest quality." The unfriendly-looking old man said.

"Aren't they just normal magical feathers?"

"Yes, they are. But it's all strong magic."

"So it's impossible for it to not work in potions or charms?"

"Definitely not. If used correctly, the results would be excellent."

"What if it is faulty?"

"None of them are faulty!" The shopkeeper denied vehemently in his gruff voice. "Unless you damage them yourself. My products are of top quality."

Draco nodded in understanding. So it would be weird for that bag of feathers to not have worked during charms. "I heard about the red feather. What does it do?"

The shopkeeper looked at him suspiciously with a frown. "What do you want to know that for?"

"Well… I saw a red feather in school the other day."

The shopkeeper looked at him in alert.

"I tripped and the bag of feathers scattered. A red one flew out too, but it disappeared after."

"Why was the bag with you?"

"Well, Malfoy passed it to me to be brought to Charms class." Draco answered smoothly.

"The swan feathers scattered with the red one?" The alarmed old man stared at Draco with serious eyes.

"Yes."

"What did you see?"

"White feathers floating everywhere, some kind of glitter fell around me and a red feather floating around. But it disappeared."

A nod of the man's head. "The glitters were from the magic of the swan feathers."

"That's why the feathers didn't work in Charms.."

"Yes, yes, that's the reason. But why? How?" There was a pause as the shopkeeper pondered over something. "That Malfoy boy must have stolen my feather."

Draco frowned at him. "Maybe you accidentally put it in."

"And you had to trip!"

Draco hid his scowl. "Wasn't my fault." He muttered, quickly shooting a glare at Fred and George's way.

"You have no idea what you just did." The shopkeeper mumbled.

"What was the red feather?"

The shopkeeper looked at Draco, before glancing at the twins warily.

"We're with her." They said.

The shopkeeper huffed through his nose. "Since you are already involved in this whole incident, I will tell you." He stretched out his hand.

Draco raised a brow.

"1 galleon."

"What?"

"1 galleon if you want to know about the feather and its effects on you."

Draco grumbled, and promptly dumped the galleon onto his hand.

"Phoenix feather." The shopkeeper finally said. "Rare. And powerful." He leaned his head nearer to Draco in a secretive way. "Not just any Phoenix. Not from the one Dumbledore has."

When he did not elaborate, Fred asked for a clarification.

"The feather was taken from a phoenix decades ago in Grindelwald's time. Rumours has it that it was Grindelwald's phoenix but it was never confirmed. It disappeared when he was imprisoned."

"How'd you get the feather then?" George asked.

"I happened to come across the phoenix that was flying in the sky. It dropped a feather onto the ground and I picked it."

Draco raised his brow. Was it really that coincidental that he happened to be where the phoenix was and it happened to drop a feather?

"What did you use it for?" George asked.

"As you know, Phoenix feathers are used for wands. But there is another function." He peered at the three boys intensely. "Usually, they are powerful and unpredictable. So if they are near certain magical items, they react, depending on the type of item."

"Which means the phoenix feather reacted with the swans'?" Draco said, starting to feel a little nervous about it.

"Apparently."

"But what does that mean?" George asked. "If the phoenix feather reacted with the swan feathers, does it mean that it absorbed the magic from them?"

"You said there were… glitters all around you?" The shopkeeper stared at Draco who nodded.

"Yes. Some shiny, sparkling bits of particles that were shimmering around." Come to think of it, he had thought it was rather pretty looking when the glitters fell around him with feathers floating in the air. Like fairy land. Not that he liked fairies.

The shopkeeper, who never ceased frowning, frowned even deeper. "Which means the magic of the swan feathers were falling around you. They either disappeared or…" He squinted his eyes at Draco accusingly. "You absorbed them."

A clock ticking rhythmically could be heard in the sudden quiet space in the shop.

"Absorbed them?" The twins exclaimed.

"That's… impossible!" Draco shook his head. "I've never heard of anyone absorbing magic from a magical item."

"Remember, the phoenix feather was around."

"So?" Draco didn't know whether he should feel terrified or thrilled at the prospect.

"It works in mysterious ways." The gruff man replied mysteriously. "Probably reacted with the white feathers which released their magic. It's only a guess. It certainly explains why the magic of the swan feathers disappeared, aint it? Whether or not you absorbed them… time can only tell."

Before the three students could ask anymore questions, the door of the shop opened. It seemed like a few of their friends had realised the three main people of interests had disappeared and decided to look for them here.

"You were right, Theo. Drac-Dray's here." Blaise said with a relaxed grin as some of them started flocking into the shop.

"Well then, Miss… whoever you are. You've to compensate me for the loss of my Phoenix feather!" The shopkeeper glared at Draco menacingly from behind his counter.

"What? But you were the one who placed it in the bag!" He shot back in irritation at being spoken to so rudely.

"Malfoy probably stole it! That damn boy. I knew nothing good would come out of him."

'I- he didn't steal it!"

"It was a rare feather! Genuine! Exquisite! And it had to be stolen! Now pay me or I will-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence because just then, a yell distracted them. They turned around, only to see Neville flinging something into the air. The object fell onto the floor with a clang and started spinning at a fast speed.

Flushing with embarrassment, Neville looked at them. "I was just wondering what it does. It frightened me when it started moving."

"What is it doing?" Hermione asked as everyone in the shop peered at the spinning object. It seemed to be spinning faster instead of stopping.

Suddenly, Draco felt something tingling the hairs on his skin. It felt like… magical energy.

"Do you feel that?" He asked as the magical energy became stronger.

"I'm seeing that." George was staring at him like he had grown two heads and a tail.

"What?" He frowned.

"Draco…" Blaise started. "You're… glowing."

"What?" He looked down and indeed, a pale white glow was surrounding his whole body. "What the… What's happening?"

"Holy Morgana!" Ron exclaimed, looking at the twins who were standing near Draco. The two were also glowing.

"Wow… Now I feel holy." George said with amusement and awe.

"Any minute now and we'll be having a halo and wings." Fred added.

As it turned out, the glow started to spread and surround the people in the shop, except for the shopkeeper who retreated into the back, peeking behind the wall to observe what was happening.

The glow got stronger, flashing mildly.

"What is it going to d-"

A bright flash.

When the shopkeeper lowered his arm from his face, the glow had already disappeared along with the students, leaving the shop empty once more.


End file.
